Only Time Will Tell
by dobbylovesmissweezy
Summary: After the war ends, Harry and Hermione do something unexpected. The two of them stand for Draco at this trial. Draco gets off with two years of probation. Story follows Draco and Hermione's journeys after the war.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! That right goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

CHAPTER 1

Hermione had no idea way she has forced herself to go to his trial. All through her life he had been her bully, her friends' bully, and she had even punched him once. She was sitting high above the chair that he would soon be strapped into with magical manacles, and she surveyed the room. There were so many faces that she didn't recognize that she was surprised to find that there was one that she recognized very well. Harry Potter was sitting three rows down from her across the room. He was chatting with a wizard sitting next to him that Hermione did not recognize. She frowned wondering what he was doing here at 'his' trial. Hermione knew for a fact that Harry had not gone to any of the other trials unless he had been summoned to be there. She knew for a fact that he had not been summoned to this one. She had not shown up at any of the trials either; the two of them had talked about it in length the other night. Hermione knew that Harry would not have lied to her. At least she didn't think that he would have.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the young man in question. In through the doors, Draco Malfoy was led by two Aurors. Draco did not look around at the faces lining the walls above him. He kept his head down and simply took his seat. His father had been sentences the day before to the dementor's kiss. His mother had been cleared of all charges after several people stood up for her and claimed that she had been forced to act. The fact that she did not have a Dark Mark had been in her favor and she had been let go. Draco knew that he would have no such luck. He was of age and his Dark Mark shone brightly on his arm for the whole room to see.

The trial started and the questions began. There were very few before the sentencing started. "Mr. Malfoy, because of the crimes that you have committed under the authority of You-Know-who…." He was not able to finish because a voice cut in.

"Excuse me sir, but I do believe that it is time that we start using his name. Tom Riddle was an awful man, as we all know. He was an awful man who coerced young children to take his mark and do his bidding, and Draco Malfoy was one of those children. I know that you have been granting special treatment to those few who were underage when their transgressions started," Harry Potter said after rising to his feet. Hermione was stunned. If there was anything that she was expecting it had not been that. Harry was a compassionate soul, perhaps too much so sometimes, but this was more than she ever would have thought. She sat in stunned silence, as did most of the rest, waiting for the answer from the judge.

"Yes, well, Mr. Potter…." The judge seemed quite unsettled to have been interrupted and even more so when he saw just who had interrupted him. "Mr. Malfoy is an overage wizard who had performed many illegal acts and must be punished for these acts."

Harry was not deterred by what the judge had said. The judge was a portly man with a balding head and a sever demeanor. Harry stood his ground and continued, "I know for a fact that Draco Malfoy was an underage wizard when he was forced to participate in the activities that you are accusing him of. He was also underage when he was forced to receive that Dark Mark."

The judged stared at Harry for a long moment, and then looked around at the room; the Minister of Magic caught his eye. The two seemed to be exchanging silent words. Minutes passed with the room in perfect silence. The judge finally looked back at Draco and then at Harry and thought long and hard before he answered with his rebuttal, "Unless there is anyone else in this room that can corroborate this, then I have no choice but to finish with my sentencing." He seemed very confident that no one else would stand and speak out.

The room was so silent, that a pin could have been heard hitting the floor. Hermione took a moment to look at Harry, who still had not noticed her. She then looked down at Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tortured her all through her childhood. He looked so resigned. For the same unknown reason that she had showed up to the trial, she stood without a second thought. A few people noticed her stand, but it wasn't until she spoke that she got the attention of the whole room. It was one thing to have Harry Potter in the room, but to have two of the three young adults that had defeated the Dark Lord. Whispers flew around the room, but Hermione only had eyes for the man sitting in the middle of the room.

The words, "I stand for him," had barley left her lips before his head was snapping up and his eyes were boring into hers. She didn't smile and neither did he, but she could almost feel the relief that he felt as a tangible tingle on her skin. His eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted, and Hermione could see that he was flummoxed. His hair hung down nearly in his eyes. His silver eyes shimmered and shined with emotion as she tore her eyes away from him and look at the startled face of Harry and then the judge.

"I corroborate this allegation."

The room was once again silent. The judge looked once again at the Minister of Magic. Their faces gave nothing away and when the judge turned back to the audience, Hermione was surprised when he spoke, "Very well, Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will be given a sentence of two years of probation. The details will be explained to you by the men who escort you out."

Hermione watched as the two men who had led Draco in, each grabbed one of his arms and led him back out again. Hermione was not sure what the two years of probation entailed, but she was certain that it would be a world better than life in Azkaban, or The Kiss. Hermione shuddered at the thought, and turned to collect her bag. She slowly made her way out of the room before they brought in the next man or woman to be sentenced. She was not surprised when Harry caught up to her in the hall.

"You came," he said, but it was not really a question. It was a statement.

"Yes," she answered him shortly.

They looked into one another's eyes; for some reason no explanation was need as to why they had come.

"You stood for him," Harry murmured quietly. "Why?"

Hermione thought for a moment, in truth she really was not sure why she had done it. Maybe it was because so many young people had already been lost to the war. Maybe it was because she was too sentimental and thought that there might be a chance that Draco had not 'wanted' to do all the horrible things that he had done. Maybe it was because he had stalled and lied about Harry's identity at Malfoy Manor. Whatever the reason was, she was sure of one thing. She was relieved for some reason; she was relieved that she had saved him from rotting in Azkaban.

"For the same reason you did, I expect," Hermione answered walking side by side with him toward the fire places that would take them home.

Harry turned to her, causing her to stop in front of the large fire places.

"So, you have no idea either?"

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and grabbed some floo powder. Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and agreed to meet for dinner sometime that week. Hermione stepped into the fire and stepped out on the other side, into her small flat on the outskirts of London. Harry had told her that she was free to live in Grimmauld Place with him and Ron, but Hermione knew that she needed her space. It had been hard after the war and with only a few short months having passed, she need to be alone. It was too hard to be surrounded by others grieving, when she really needed to grieve herself.

Hermione grabbed a book of the shelf, but she had a hard time concentrating on it. In her mind, all she could see was Draco Malfoy looking up at her as if he had never really seen her before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco nodded his head along with all the many rules that were being outlined for him. He would spend a week in Azkaban while they arranged his working and living conditions. He would be fitted for a magical tracker. He would not be able to see his family, friends, or any person associated with Voldemort or his followers. He was not allowed to access any of his family funds or properties. He was not allowed to have anything to do with his father's company until his two years was over and he was judged an asset to the wizarding world. If he was not judged to be an asset, or if he could not abide by the rules given to him, he would finish his life in Azkaban.

"These rules will be written out for you, and you will have a wizard assigned to your case that you will be able to contact if you have any questions. Do you have any questions at this time?"

Draco stared at the men for a few moments before asking quietly, "May I say goodbye to my mother?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy, you may not."

The man's tone was in no way apologetic, it was hard and trained. Draco had expected as much, but it still stung and he hoped that his mother would not worry too much in the next two years. She was a softer woman than most people knew, and her family was the most important thing to her. Draco nodded his acceptance to the two men and they led him away. He was passed on to a new man who shackled his wrists to his ankles with magic and offered him to a new man who would be taking him to Azkaban.

Azkaban was not as bad as Draco would have thought it would be. The dementors were gone, no longer the constant guards in the Prison. There were not many left if what he had heard was correct. The Ministry had only kept a few and those few were only kept to perform The Kiss. Draco gulped as he thought about it; his father would be getting The Kiss.

He saw his father only once during his week stay at Azkaban. As he was being led to his cell for the first time, he spotted the man from between Lucius' cell bars. It looked as though he had been beaten, and for some reason that Draco could not really understand he felt nothing when he stared briefly at his father's beaten body. The man had long ago lost any feeling from his son. His father had turned into a man that Draco had no respect for and would never strive to be akin to.

The week in Azkaban went by faster than he had expected it to. He had grown up hearing the stories of men wasting away from the lack of happiness, but without the dementors there was no soul sucking sadness for Draco. He was neither happy nor sad; he was just content with the fact that he would not be living out his days in prison.

He was put in separate wing from the adult Death Eaters. Though he was not permitted to speak with any of the other prisoners, he recognized quite a few; they all had haunted looks in their eyes and he knew shortly which were to stay and which had been saved by being underage. The guards treated the prisoners in different ways. Those that would get out sometime within the week were treated, not with kindness, but with simple disinterest. Those who would have the dreaded privilege of living out their lives here in Azkaban were not given such disinterest. They were sneered at, insulted, and sometimes even beaten. Draco shuddered when a prisoner would be walked by, his body having to be supported by guards. He shuddered because he had been so close to that fate. If Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had not stood for him at his trial….he didn't want to think about what torture he would be receiving if they had not. He was still confused as to why the wizard and witch had stood for him. He had treated the both of them with nothing but disrespect their entire childhoods.

He watched all week long as different wizards came and collected his cell mates. When his week was up, a wizard came for him too. He was tall, well built, and he had a clean cut mustache. He took the magical shackles from Draco's wrists and ankles. He smiled a small smile and offered his hand.

"My name is Chaz Brighton, I will be the wizard in charge of you for the next few years," his smile seemed genuine and his eyes were kind. Draco thought for a moment about simply not taking the man's hand. The thought left his mind rather quickly after he realized that this man would be instrumental in the decision of his freedom in two years' time.

"Draco Malfoy," he murmured. He took Chaz's hand and shook it briefly.

"Nice to meet you! What do you say we get you out of here?"

Draco tried not to flinch at the cheerful man. He could tell that it was going to be a long two years if Chaz was going to be so damn chipper all the time. Draco simply nodded his head at the man, and followed him out the door and toward the exit of Azkaban.

The man, Chaz, had chattered the entire way out of the prison. He asked Draco if he understood the rules that lay out before. He asked Draco if he had any questions and then he turned the conversation to himself.

"I have worked for the ministry since I was 18 years old. My father worked there, and I guess I just followed in his footsteps. Never really had any goals of my own, always being pushed on way or another by my father, but I guess you would know all about that."

Draco tried hard not to role his eyes, but nodded his head in a stiff manner.

"I have worked in the parol office for only 7 years, but it has been the best out of the various positions that I have worked. Feels the most like I am making a difference."

Draco nodded his head again.

"Though, I have to say, some of the rules I have never like. I am truly sorry that you are not able to say good-bye to your mother. I will be in contact with her, so she will know how you are doing. It will only be two years."

A silence descended on the twosome for a few minutes.

"When will you be in contact with her?" Draco asked. His voice was soft, and he was surprised that he had spoken at all.

"I have already been in contact with her. It is my job to inform the family of my ward the details of their family member's probation. This way she will not unknowingly get you in trouble. She asked me to tell you not to worry about her and to be strong."

Draco hummed and nodded his head. "Thanks," he commented back.

"Though I should let you know that I am not strictly supposed to pass messages back and forth. However, since you were not allowed to talk to her before you were given the rules of your probation, Is there anything you would like me to pass along the next time I talk with her?"

Draco was mildly surprised about how nice Chaz was being. Part of him wondered if this was some kind of trap. If he agreed to pass along a message would he be thrown back into prison that he was currently leaving? Chaz looked at him expectantly. There was no deception in his face, but Draco still hesitated.

"If you need some time before talking to her, then I understand. I will simply tell her that you are adjusting well," Chaz told him with a kind smile.

"Thank you," Draco murmured.

The two wizards walked in silence until they reached the doors that lead to the freedom outside of Azkaban. They stopped at the station beside the exit and Chaz explained that he needed to sign a few papers and attach Draco's magical tracker.

"Now, this will sit on the back of your neck," Chaz explained as he held up a small round bead.

Draco examined the thing in Chaz's fingers. It looked almost like liquid and it shimmered with magic.

"It will bind with your magic and will not be able to be removed until your two years are up. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded his head and turned his back to Chaz. The man pressed the strange bead into the back of Draco's neck. He felt the moment it attached to him and his magic. A sharp warmth spread from the back of his neck to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"Now this tracker will alert us if you are anywhere that has been forbidden under your probation. With a simple spell I will be able to locate you no matter what spells or shields you might be hiding behind. Do you understand?"

Once more Draco nodded at Chaz. Chaz grinned, signed the papers and motioned Draco out the doors. As soon as the doors pushed open, Chaz started chatting again. Draco tried to pay attention, understanding that it would be best to stay on the good side of the man who would be determining his future, but the more the man talked, the longer Draco was realizing the next two years were going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione checked the door more often then she probably should. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself. She was on her first assignment for the Ministry and she was nervous. She had accepted her job only a month before and this was her chance to prove herself. She did not want to mess it up. Hermione had started working with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Ron had snorted and rolled his eyes. He told her he always knew she would end up doing something like this. He had only one word to explain how he knew. S.P.E.W.

Hermione had laughed, but felt a bit upset by the way her friend had reacted. Harry, on the other hand, had hugged her and acted genuinely excited for her. He had told her not to worry about Ron, and asked her what she would be working on within the Department.

As it was, Hermione was ecstatic about her job. She was an ambassador between different species for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It had only taken her a month to get her first assignment and she was over the moon. There were a few co-workers who were not as happy as she, believing that she had been given an assignment so soon simply because of her involvement in the war and her friendship with Harry Potter.

"Hello, you must be Hermione Granger," a soft voice spoke from above her.

Hermione was glad for the interruption, but her heart beat faster when she looked up and realized that her first assignment was standing straight in front of her. She sprang to her feet, holding her and out.

"Hello! You must be Sam Trinkly."

Sam grasped her hand in his and nodded his head.

They both took a seat at the booth and the waitress bustled over asking for their orders. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up when she noticed the man sitting across from her was staring.

"I apologize, Ms. Granger. I did not mean to stare, but it is not every day that I get to sit in the presence of a war hero. Nor a beautiful lady." Sam smiled sweetly at her. Before Hermione could say anything, he continued, "I have to admit, it is the only reason that I agreed to show up to this meeting."

Hermione frowned at the statement.

"And why would that be, Mr. Trinkly?" she asked with real curiosity.

"The Ministry of Magic has not treated my….kind….well in the past. It has been much worse since the war. Though not all of us chose to fight alongside Voldemort, we are all living with the stigma of what a group of use did."

Hermione seemed saddened by this. She frowned and looked down at her hands for a moment. Then she spoke up, "I understand if you do not wish to work together with the Ministry of Magic, however, not all of us believe that all werewolves should be punished because of the choices that a group of you made. Luckily for you, my boss and I are two of those people. I was sent her today to try and talk you into working with the Ministry. I will not, however, try to do that. I believe that it is important that you come to us when you are ready."

Hermione watched the man's face carefully. It was blank for a few seconds before a beautiful smile lit it up. Before Mr. Trinkly could say anything the waitress had started setting food on their table.

After the waitress had left the table, Mr. Trinkly grabbed his fork and looked up at Hermione. "I believe you and I will get along just fine. I will agree to open a line of communication with the Ministry of Magic, but it will be on my terms."

Hermione nodded her head, smiled, and dug into her food. The two had pleasant conversation while eating their meals. They said their goodbyes afterward and Hermione told him to owl her with any problems that he or his fellow werewolves encountered. He agreed and they parted ways on good terms.

Out on the street, Hermione breathed a huge sigh of relief. She had been nervous, and with good reason. The werewolf community had taken a huge hit after the war. If she thought that there was prejudice and hatred towards the wolves before the war, then she didn't even have names for the way that most people felt about the wolves now. Her boss, Daniel, had informed her that it was very important that we form a line of communication between the Ministry and wolves. He was worried about backlash of the prejudices were allowed to continue. He knew that werewolves could be very dangerous, but he also knew that the world could be very dangerous for the werewolves.

She was excited to return back to work in the morning and inform Daniel that she had succeeded in at least touching base and opening a line of communication with the wolf. For now, she was happy to head back to her flat and curl up with a good book. This was the best she had felt in months, and she was going to treat herself.

Later that night, curled up with a good book, a sound startled her from the living room. She stood, grabbed her wand, and headed toward the noise. She turned the corner of to find Harry dusting himself off. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Harry," she murmured.

"Hey, I stopped by to see how your first official assignment went?"

"It was great! I was so worried, but it turned out much better than I was expecting."

Harry smiled and gave her a tight hug. He headed over to the chair he had claimed as his own and plopped down. "I know that it has been a few months, but it still weird that you live by yourself. I mean; you, me, and Ron have practically lived together since we were eleven. At Hogwarts, the Burrow, Number 12…we…I miss having you around," he finished with a crooked smile.

Hermione smiled back, ruffling his hair and going over to sit on her coach. "It does feel a bit weird," she relented. "But, we are grown-ups now, and..well..you know why I need my space. It is too hard to be around all the grieving. I know that it is easier for you to be around others, but it's too hard for me." Harry nodded his head. He understood why she needed to have her solitude. She had been driven crazy when they had all returned to Number 12 after the war had ended. Hermione had been smothered by Mrs. Weasly, and been trying to take care of everyone else. She hadn't been able to grieve herself.

"I know Hermione. That doesn't stop me for missing you though."

"You are welcome here anytime, you know that!" Hermione insisted, giving him her brightest smile.

"Will you be joining us this weekend at the Burrow?"

Hermione pursed her lips as she thought. She had been avoiding the family get-togethers for some time now, and she knew she couldn't continue doing that forever.

"Maybe next weekend, Harry," she said quietly.

Harry nodded his head once more. He more than understood her need for personal space. Everyone grieved in his or her own way. Hermione was dealing with things in the only way that she knew how. The Weaslys were worried about her, but Harry assured them that she just needed time.

They talked for a bit longer before Harry headed home, leaving Hermione to wonder about the future and if she would be ready to meet with the Weasly clan at the next get-together.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Draco had to admit that he was settling into his new routine fairly well. He was living in a small flat that belonged to the Ministry, he was working a small desk job in the Ministry, and the Ministry was monitoring his life. But he was not complaining one bit. Yes, he hated his flat, his job, and the Ministry, but every time he even thought about complaining, he remembered that he could be sitting in a cell for the rest of his life. Thinking of this always put an end to any that he might have against the Ministry or Chaz, who had been keeping a close eye on him over the last six months. Yes he had grown up privileged, living in a huge mansion, hardly ever having to ask for anything, but now he was making his own way. Because really, what had that life done for him? Nothing good. And it wouldn't be long before he could move back into his mansion if he wished, but for now he was willing to put up with his lot in life in order to be free and possibly have something real in his future, not something handed to him on silver spoon.

His job at the Ministry was not overly dreadful. He worked under a man named Gregory. He was a nice enough bloke. Never seemed to worried about Draco's past and treated him just like all the other desk jockeys in the office. He was working in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, which he thought was part of his punishment. Everyday new stacks of paper work would be lying on his desk. Nearly all of them had been reports from the war. Even all these months after it had concluded the reports were still being filed. He had often seen names that he knew and even events that he knew of. There had been a few instances that he had been a part of. Draco kept this knowledge to himself, but he believed whole heartedly that this was part of his punishment. To file away the names, pictures, and descriptions of people who had died in the war. To file away reports on destruction and mayhem from the war. To remind him of what he had done and witnessed.

If it was punishment, it was working. Draco was reliving every bad thing that he had done every day and it was taking its toll. He had a hard time sleeping, and he often awoke from brutal nightmares that seemed more real than they should.

Still, Draco was in routine. He would get up, go to work, file all day, come home, try to sleep, and then do it all over the next day. The only time he deviated from this schedule was when Chaz would show up; informing him, he had a special duty for the day. This had only happened a few times, and it was mostly to help someone with information on a specific person or crime committed during the war. These were always the worse. Having to relive the nightmare aloud for a group of wizards and witches to hear. The nightmares were always worse the nights that he had to do this.

When a knock sounded on the front door of his flat, Draco knew that it was going to be one of those days. He was going to have a special duty. Chaz was the only one to knock on his door. No one else had visited him in six months, but Chaz. He always came after work if it was to check in; he only ever came before work if it was a special day.

Draco pulled his shirt over his head and walked to the door.

Chaz was all smiles like usual. Draco moved, so the jovial man could enter.

"Good morning, Draco. How have you been? It has been a few days since was last talked."

Draco had been relieved when days had passed and he had not seen the wizard. Not that he was not appreciative for all the Chaz had done for him, but the man could be a bit overbearing at times.

"I have been fine, just working."

"Yes, yes, quite good. I have come because we need you for a special project. As I am sure you knew, Hogwarts has been being rebuilt. The Ministry is hoping to have it rebuilt in time for the next school year to start. It was brought to my attention by my boss that they might need extra hands. I, of course, volunteered you! It will look great when your status is being reviewed when your two years is up."

Draco started at the man; Chaz wanted him to help with the rebuilt of the school? Draco nearly said no, but then remembered the last thing Chaz had said. He had known about the review that would happen at the end of his probation, but he had never put much thought into the idea that he might need to go above and beyond in order to look good for it. At this thought, Draco looked back on the last six months. He had done nothing that would make him seem like an asset to the wizarding community. This might be his first chance to change that. In year and half he needed to be able to stand before the review committee and be an asset to the community.

"Okay, when do I start?"

The wizard smiled brightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was more nervous than he would have thought as he walked up to the gate of the school. Beyond he could see that Hogwarts was still a mess. However, it seemed as though a substantial amount of work had already been done. There were still two towers that needed to be rebuilt, and the front of the castle looked a bit worse for wear, but Draco could see that the bridge had been rebuilt. The grounds seemed to be starting to shape up, but there were still places that obviously needed help. Draco could see people walking around in the distance, working here or there.

"I spoke with Minerva McGonagall yesterday. She suggested that you help with the Great Hall. She should be in there, go and find her. This is where I leave you. Minerva will inform me when to come escort you home."

Draco swallowed thickly. He was not prepared to see Professor McGonagall. Though he supposed it was Headmistress McGonagall now. So far, he had not run into anyone from his past, and he had wished to keep it that way. It seemed as thought that was going to be impossible. He turned back to Chaz, ready to inform him that he had changed his mind, but the wizard had already walked back through the gates and disapparated.

Draco blinked and turned back to the castle. There was no time like the present, and he knew that he would have to face his past sooner or later. And it looked like it was sooner rather than later. Pushing forward, he started the long walk up to the castle.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Headmistress?" Draco called when he entered the Great Hall. He watched as the woman turned slowly her eyes meeting his across the space.

"Mr. Malfoy," she responded softly, but her eyes were hard.

"I was informed that you might need help with the renovation of the school?"

McGonagall snorted, "Renovation. Yes, we are rebuilding the school." She had laid a large emphasis on her words, and Draco looked away in pain for a moment.

Collecting himself, and trying his hardest not to put his emotional mask back on, he nodded his head. Chaz had warned him back when they had only known each other a few days, that holding on to his mask would not help him to move on. Chaz had insisted that he practice showing his emotions. He promised the young wizard that it would help him to gain the favor of those around him. "People want to know that you feel bad, that you regret what you have done. If no one can feel that you have feelings, it is much easier to condemn you. Just try to be genuine." Draco had been trying his hardest. It was much easier with his co-workers because he had not known them from his past.

McGonagall, on the other hand, had known him since he was eleven years old and she knew the awful things he had done.

"I am…I'm here to help," Draco stumbled a bit over his words, and tried to show her that he was sincere. She nodded slowly looking surprised to see the emotion shinning in his eyes.

"I was surprised when I heard that you would not be spending your days in a cell." The Headmistress pronounced slowly. "I was even more surprised when I learned why you would not be spending your days in a cell. I am willing to give you a chance, but only because Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger were willing to do so. You must have done something in order to gain their favor. I can only hope that it was something well worth your freedom."

Draco swallowed hard and nodded his head. He did not want to tell her that he did not really know why the witch and wizard had stood up for him at his trial, but he hoped that she was right. He hoped that he did deserve his freedom, and he was going to work as hard as he could to prove to himself that he did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I would love a few reviews to let me know how this story is so far. I has been a long time since I posted anything on FanFiction. I always love to hear what my readers think! But no pressure; I will continue to update even if you don't review


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers! It always makes me so happy to see people responding to my writing. I am hopeful to get a few more in the coming chapters! Bludgerwombat: I am glad that you are liking it so far. I hope you will enjoy the upcoming chapters! AutumnRose12452: I am so happy that you are enjoying my story! I am sorry that you are finding it a bit slow going, but I really didn't want to make things move too fast. I want the characters to grow before they get too close. Nikki Pond: Thank you for your enthusiasm! And now on with the story!

**CHAPTER 5**

"Thank you for all the work that you have done here at Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco was surprised. He had been working for nearly three months at the castle, and the Headmistress had barely spoken to him. She had given him instructions, but had not gone passed that. Draco nodded to her.

"I have a lot to make up for, and helping to fix Hogwarts was not only a duty but a privilege." Draco said.

"Your help here will not be forgotten," the Headmistress did not offer Draco a smile, but he noticed that her lips looked a little less thin than they had when he first arrived three months earlier. He had spent every other day at the castle, fixing, building, and planting. He had started in the Great Hall, and then was moved to one of the towers, and finally had been put in charge of the grounds.

"Would it be alright if I went and said my goodbyes to Hagrid while you are contacting Chaz?" Draco asked.

McGonagall looked surprised, "I supposed that would be fine."

Draco had grown a slow friendship with the half giant while working on the grounds with him. The two of them had started off with not a word between them, but after a few days a friendship had started. Draco would have never thought that he would ever consider the man a friend, but he found that a lot of things had changed for him in the last nine months. As he made his way down to Hagrid's new home, which he had to say was a great improvement over the one he had lived in when Draco was still at school, he realized something. He was going to miss helping here at Hogwarts. Going back to his desk job at the Ministry would seem excruciatingly boring after the work that he had been able to do here at the castle.

Hagrid greeted Draco at the door, and offered him some tea. Draco declined, explaining that he had only come to say goodbye.

The two talked for a bit, and after Hagrid insisted that they meet for drinks after Draco's two years were up, they parted ways. Draco heading for the gates were he knew Chaz would be waiting, and Hagrid heading out to round up Fang who was running amuck in the back garden that Draco had helped replant.

As expected, Chaz met Draco at the gate.

"How does it feel to be done?" Chaz asked.

"It doesn't feel as good as I thought it would. There is still so much to be fixed," Draco let the sentence hang in the air. He hadn't meant just the castle, and he thought that Chaz picked up on that, but if he did, he didn't say anything.

Xxxxxxxxx

Draco went back to work full-time, and he was feeling a little lost. After doing so much work on Hogwarts, he felt like there were so many other things he could be doing than filing reports. After a month of working full time, a plan started to develop in his head. He would need to speak to Chaz and see if it was even possible, but he could not help his mind running a little wild.

Just yesterday, he had overheard an interesting conversation between one of his co-workers and her friend. His co-worker, Janella had been one of the kinder people to work with. She had been nothing but kind to him, and he had been grateful to her for it. Because of this, he felt a bit bad when he listened in on her conversation, but he had heard a name that peaked his interest.

"Are you sure?" Janella asked.

"Yes, I heard her in there today. She said they want an orphanage. Said that there are too many children that the regular orphanages will not take. What with…well you know. But her boss told her that they didn't have the funds for a project that big right now. She looked downright murderous when she left the office."

Janella smiled lightly. Draco had no idea what they were talking about, but he knew who they were talking about.

"Hermione will figure it out, she always does. She helped with the Goblins two months ago. Remember?" Janella said in response.

Draco tried to process all that he had heard. Hermione was trying to get and orphanage built for…someone, but she did not have the funds. This gave Draco a very specific idea. He had felt in debt to the witch after she had stood for him at his trial, and now he had an idea how to start repaying her for this debt. His idea from earlier really started to take shape and he knew he would have to bring it up to Chaz at the next possible opportunity.

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione felt murderous. She had been asked on this assignment ten months ago. Since then, nothing had been accomplished. She had been assigned to start a line of communication with the werewolf population through Sam Trinkly, and the first time he asks for something from the Ministry, they deny the request!

Not enough funds! What a load of dragon dung.

She had no idea how she was going to tell Sam, she had become good friends with the werewolf and had a great respect for him. Even though she was not worried about their friendship, she was worried about the fragile line that they walked with the Ministry. She had been informed by her boss, Daniel that it was important to work with the werewolves…well it seemed pretty one sided to her! The Ministry had done diddly for the werewolves as of yet. They had helped a few out of trouble, but that was it.

She thought for sure she would be granted the funds in order to build the orphanage. It wasn't as though she, herself, hadn't done anything for the Ministry lately. She had negotiated a very sweet deal between the Ministry and the goblins just two months ago! And before that she had gone to Romania and helped settled a matter at one of the dragon reserves. And before that she had come to a very peaceful treaty between a group of vampires and wizards that were fighting over land ownership. And before that she had helped improve the rights of house elves all over the Magical World. She had done all of this in a way that did not draw any attention to the Ministry of Magic that was not positive attention. She understood that the Ministry was trying to rebuild and snuff out the corruption that had bled through it before Harry killed Tom Riddle.

She was frazzled and she knew she couldn't return to her office just then. Instead, she decided to head home for the night. Not one would miss her anyway. She has been out of the office more than she has been in the office in the last ten months since she got her first assignment. Her boss had called her a natural. Telling her that he had never had an ambassador that was so blessed at liaisons with magical creatures. She had blushed and tried not to notice the glares that she was getting from a few of her co-workers.

Hermione couldn't understand way it was so difficult for the Ministry to give up a little of its precious money in order to build an orphanage for children who had been changed during the war. Glaring hard at the wall, Hermione tried to put the thoughts out of her mind. The last thing she needed was to make a scene. She walked quickly to the line of fireplaces in the atrium. She floo'd home to her apartment and sent a quick owl to Harry, asking if he would like to do lunch the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Hermione was still fuming about the lack of help she was getting from the Ministry. She had explained what happened to Harry and he had tried to make her feel better, but so far, he had no luck. He decided to try something a bit dramatic and enacted a sudden subject change.

"I saw Malfoy the other day."

Hermione snapped her lips shut and looked up from her salad. Her rant about the Ministry effectively ended. Harry wanted to smile, but did not want to seem too obvious about what he had done. Neither one of them had brought up Draco since the trial.

"You did? Where?" Hermione asked.

"I went to Hogwarts a little over a month ago. Had to stop by to talk with Professor McGonagall. You won't be able to guess who I saw him with."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and didn't say a word. Harry knew she didn't like the guessing game, and she liked it even less when Harry forced her to play.

"Oh all right! I'll just tell you. He was planting a garden, with Hagrid."

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice. "What!" She tried to compose herself, but was stunned. Draco Malfoy had hated Hagrid with every fiber of his being. He had been rude to the half giant all through school, he had even tried to get Hagrid fired on several occasions.

"I know. I asked McGonagall about it. She told me that it was part of his probation, to come help rebuild the school. She also told me that he had become friends with Hagrid! She seemed pretty impressed with the work that he had done on the castle and she told me that it seemed like he was growing as a person. Realizing his wrongs and trying to move on."

As Harry told Hermione everything McGonagall had told him, her mind was racing. Draco growing as a person? What kind of world was this?

"I guess we did do the right thing at his trial," Harry said, trying to read the look on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who favorited and followed my story! You all have no idea how that makes my day! And thank you to those of you who reviewed. I live for reviews from my readers. Patty cake rocks: I am so happy that you love it! Guest: Ginny does make and appearance in later chapters. Her, Harry, and Hermione are great friends and spend lots of time together. I promise lots more Ginny in the future! **

"Chaz, I have a great idea on how I can start giving back. And also, you know, look good when my review comes up in fifteen months," Draco announced the moment Chaz stepped through the fire place.

Chaz looked taken aback for a moment. Draco hardly ever started conversation, and this one seemed a bit out of character. He looked at the young Malfoy, who looked more eager that he had ever seen him. He wondered for a brief moment if the boy was playing with him, but one look into those eye and he could see that Draco was sincere.

"What is this brilliant idea you have?" Chaz smiled and took a seat on one of the two chairs that furnished the small sitting area.

"I know that I am not allowed to access my vault or any of my money, but what if I gave limited permission to another?"

Chaz lost his smile.

"Draco, you are almost half way done with your parole, do you really want to throw it all away from a few days with your money? You do realize that your finances are being monitored? It would take only hours before the Ministry would be alerted that you had accessed your vault."

Draco smirked and answered, "But I am not talking about getting money for myself. I am talking about taking money from my vault to give to…charity."

This did not bring Chaz's smile back. He looked at the boy standing in the middle of the room. Chaz had been warned when the Malfoy heir file had come on to his desk. His boss had warned him that it would be a challenging case and that the boy was said to be selfish and spoiled. A self-righteous ass. But this boy in front of him had been no trouble at all. If anything he had been a pleasure to work with. He was adjusting well to working a job, living modestly, and not having a family to fall back on. And now he was talking about giving away part of his fortune to…to…to charity? He knew that the boy had been genuinely trying to turn over a new leaf, he had watched the boy changing before his very eyes. He was more open, more trusting, and more friendly. The boy had barely said two sentences to him every time they met for the first few months, but now…now they would have whole conversations. Friendly conversations.

"I am sorry, Draco. I don't believe that you would be able to access your vault, even if it was to give the money to charity." Chaz was frowning, trying to think of a possible way to help the boy. It was obvious that he was excited by the idea of helping. The crest fallen look on his face was quickly masked, and Chaz was saddened by the sight. He had been pushing and prompting the boy to let his emotions show more freely, but it looked like they might have just taken a step back.

"I understand, sir."

Draco turned his back on Chaz for a few moments.

"I will ask my boss, Draco. If there is any way…well I will look into it."

"I would be grateful," Draco said, not turning back around.

The two wizards talked for a bit longer. Chaz asking how work was going, and Draco answering as honestly as he could. He always tried to be open with Chaz, he felt that he owed the wizard that much. The man was helping him as much as he could after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Chaz found himself in his boss's office. It was a nice office, well organized and decorated tastefully, but the man who sat behind the desk did not look as if he belonged in such an office. Mr. Brandshaw was a large man with tattoos that peaked from the top of his tailored suit. He had shortly cropped hair and a broad face. No one would ever stand up to this man in a muggle fight. He was fit and well muscled, and he did not look like he should be seated at a desk in such a well-organized office. He looked like he should be in a one of those muggle fighting rings or wrangling dangerous wizards. Mr. Brandshaw was not a man that anyone would tangle with, and he knew it. He was quick to temper and slow to calm.

However, Chaz was one of the lucky ones. He was on great terms with Mr. Branshaw as he had gotten the man tickets to see numerous quidditch matches. His brother-in-law had connections. Chaz suddenly felt very lucky for this connection that he had.

"Good morning, Mr. Brandshaw." Chaz politely offered pleasantries to his boss. "I have a bit of a favor to ask, more of an inquiry really."

Mr. Brandshaw merely raised an eyebrow, weaving a hand to show he was listening.

"Well, as you know, I was placed in charge of Draco Malfoy to look over him while he served his parole. He has been doing exceptionally well. I am sure you know that he helped a great deal in getting the Hogwarts castle back in order. He has also been very dutiful at work and never strays from his assigned areas. Haven't had any problems with him at all."

Chaz watched as Mr. Bradshaw's eyebrows jumped higher and higher on his face the more Chaz spoke. The man seemed quite perplexed by this report.

"I assume that the boy is asking for something? To see his mother, I presume?"

"No, the boy has not asked for anything for himself. He has asked that money be taken from his vault and given to a specific charity. He wishes to start giving back to the wizarding world. He wishes to help in any way he can."

Mr. Bradshaw was a man of few words, but he seemed at a loss in this moment as to any words.

"He understands that he cannot touch the money, and he is not wishing for any of it to go to him. He wishes to give limited access to someone in order to withdraw the money that he wishes to give to a charity. He has not specifically said which charity."

Chaz knew that he was babbling and he should undoubtedly stop, but the way that Mr. Bradshaw was looking at him, made his insides wriggle.

"The boy, he wants to give money to some charity? This is…well I have not had the pleasure to be asked this question before. And you do not know which charity he wishes to give this money to?" Chaz shook his head at his boss's question. "Could it be some kind of trap? Could the money be going somewhere unseemly?"

Chaz thought for a moment. "I suppose anything is possible, but I would be able to look into any charity that the boy is thinking about supplying money to. I would be able to make sure that it is not a front. If you want my opinion, sir?"

Mr. Bradshaw nodded his head in the affirmative.

"I would like to look into where he wishes to put the money, and if it looks like a real charity, I believe we should let him do it. He is not taking the money for himself; therefor, he is not breaking any of his parole rules. I believe it would be a good first step of healing. Not just for the Malfoy boy, but for the Wizarding World in general. A former child Death Eater giving money to charity? It sounds like great PR to me."

Mr. Bradshaw listened to every word that Chaz said. He was, after all, the one looking after the boy. He had always valued the man's opinion.

"I will think this all over, and send word when I get confirmation that it is legal. I will decide and give you my final answer by tomorrow morning. In the meantime, find out what the Malfoy boy plans on spending this money on. Let me know as soon as you know."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chaz had left his boss's office in a good mood. He had not expected his boss to be on board so quickly. He had expected that he would have to do more convincing, more talking. He supposed that the mention of the good press that could come from this was enough to satisfy Mr. Brandshaw. Chaz made his way down to where Draco would be working in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He found Draco sitting at his desk, filing a mountain of paperwork.

"Draco," Chaz greeted.

He watched as Draco's head shot up, and a surprised look sprung into the boys eyes. "What are you doing here Chaz? Is my mother alright?"

"Your mother is just fine. I am sorry to have startled you. I am here to ask you were it was you were wishing to give this money to? I have been asked to do a bit of research on the topic."

Draco nodded his head and looked around. He noted that some of his co-workers were watching the exchange were curious eyes. "Would it be too much trouble to talk in the hall?"

Chaz turned and they both made their way out of the office.

"I'm sorry, my co-workers are a bit nosy," Draco explained looking a bit embarrassed.

"No need to be sorry."

"The money, I want it to be anonymous."

Chaz grimaced. He had promised his boss good press from this. "Well, as lovely as that is, my boss was very open to the idea looking good from this. If you give anonymously then there will be no press at all, or at least none that can be traced back to him and his department."

Draco nodded his head slowly, understanding the game that was being played. The idea was being considered because it would look good for Chaz's boss, and if it didn't look good for Chaz's boss it wouldn't happen at all. "I would be willing to donate to more than one cause, as long as I can remain anonymous with the one."

"I believe that could be arranged. Which charities are you looking to donate to?"

"You can pick the public ones; I don't care as much about those. The one that matters is more of a project than a charity. Do you know Hermione Granger?"

Chaz was taken aback by the question. Of course he knew Hermione Granger. Who didn't know the witch who helped defeat Lord Voldemort? He had even met her once in an elevator. He nodded in the affirmative to Draco, prompting him to continue with a small wave of his hand.

"She has started a project to open an orphanage for children. She was denied by someone in the Ministry. They told her that there were not enough funds to start an orphanage. I would like to anonymously donate enough money to build an orphanage and keep it running for several years." Draco spoke with authority, and Chaz could see how serious he was about giving his money to this young witch's project.

"You want to give enough money to build and run an orphanage for years?"

Draco's eyebrow rose at that. It was the first time that Draco had acted superior to Chaz. "It wouldn't even make a dent in the amount of money in the Malfoy vault." The look went away, replaced by a small smile. "Besides it is time the money started being used for good not evil."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Please review and let me know how it is going! Things will start speeding up from here on out!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**A/N: First of all I would like to once again thank those that have favorited/followed my story! Also thank you to my reviewers! Nikki Pond: I can't give too much away about Harry and Draco, but I hope you will enjoy what happens! Patty Cake Rocks: Thanks for the love! There will be more about the money in the next chapter, and it will be a common trend throughout the whole fic! **

Draco had been given the okay to publicly give money to a number of charities and anonymously to Hermione Granger. He had not been allowed to participate in any of the transactions, he had given legal permission to Chaz, and Chaz had handled everything. Draco felt like he was on cloud nine. He finally felt like he was doing something worthwhile. Chaz had given him a number of pamphlets that explained where his money was helping in each charity. Chaz had even arranged for a one of the charities to be a muggle charity. Draco couldn't be happier, but if he was honest with himself, he was happiest with helping Hermione. He felt that he owed the witch for all that she had done for him. He had so much to make up for.

There were the years of torture that he had subjected her to in school, there was what his family had done to her both mentally and physically, and there was the fact that she was the reason he was not rotting away in Azkaban. Her and Potter.

He had thought about contacting them both, but something held him back. He was allowed to have contact with them; it was not against his probation rules, but a feeling kept him from reaching out. He felt like he wasn't good enough to talk to them. He needed to atone for all that he had done before he could see them or even owl them. Draco promised himself that as soon as his two years were up he could contact both of them. He would thank them for what they had done for him.

The next day Draco went to work as usual. He filed all day, returned home that night, and read until he fell asleep. For the next week, his pattern was the same. Chaz visited one night to check up on him and make sure everything was running smoothly. On the eighth day, something happened.

Draco was at work like usually, filing away reports, but when he heard a name he recognized, all thoughts of work flew out the window. Janella was speaking in quiet tone with her friend, who always stopped in around this time on Tuesday.

"So, I had lunch with Hermione a few days ago," Janella was telling her friend.

"Oh, how is she doing? I heard about her parents. So sad," her friend was simpering, flashing pitying eyes around.

"She doesn't talk about it. I haven't brought it up to her. I don't want to hurt her, you know? But anyway, that's not what I wanted to tell you about. Remember when we were talking about the Orphanage that she couldn't get the funds for?"

Janella's friend nodded her head, looking interested. Apparently, this girl thrived on gossip.

"Well…I guess she got some kind of anonymous donation. Nobody knows from whom, not even her boss, but it was a lot of money. I mean a lot! The crazy thing is, I don't know very many people that even knew about this project to begin with. Did you tell anyone other than me?"

Draco watched as the friend shook her head. He ducked his quickly as she looked around and though waiting for someone to pop out from behind a door and confess the sending the money.

"You are the only person that I told. Did you ask Hermione?"

"Yes, after she told me, I asked her. She told me she had no idea who would ever donate that much money to such an obscure project! Especially one for, you know, werewolves."

Draco's head snapped back up at this. The orphanage had been for werewolves? What was Hermione into that she was working with werewolves? He had to confess that he didn't know what part of the ministry she was working it, but decided that it was time to figure it out. He would have to ask Chaz next time the man popped in for a checkup.

"Yea, but it is so nice that she is trying to help all those children that have been displaced just because they were infected."

Draco tuned out the rest of the conversation and continued on with his work day. He felt proud of himself for helping Hermione accomplish her goals. It was the least he could do.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was over the moon! She had been called into her bosses office a few days before and been informed that her orphanage had been funded. No one could tell her were the money was coming from, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She had been so upset when she thought she was going to have to tell Sam Trinkly that she could not help him with the children. She had been putting off talking to him because she was worried, but now she had nothing to worry about.

She owled him right away, asking him to meet her for dinner the following night. That had been their normal for the months since they had first met over lunch. She had dinner with Harry in a few hours and was excited to tell him. He had been away for the last week on a top secret assignment and had not been able to owl. Months back they had started a weekly tradition of meeting once a week for dinner. This allowed them to live their busy work schedules, but still keep in touch and see each other.

Hermione arrived first at the French restaurant and followed the host back to their reserved table. She didn't have to wait very long, Harry was only a few minutes behind her. They hugged and said hello.

"I can tell something good must have happened. I haven't seen you this excited in a long time."

Hermione smiled at him, knowing that he could read her like a book. It was something that was a newer attribute to their relationship. Harry had always been a bit oblivious growing up, but it seemed that his relationship with Ginny had helped to hone his emotion radar skills.

"Yes! Something great happened! Remember the orphanage that Sam was asking for?"

Harry had met Sam a time or two, and the two men had hit it off right away.

"Of course I remember, it was all you talked about for days, but you weren't able to get the funding. Which is complete dragon dung if you ask me."

Hermione smiled at the support that Harry was giving her. He was always so great at knowing what she needed to hear. "Well I got some good news while you were gone. Someone donated the money that I need to start and run the orphanage!"

"Hermione that is great! Who donated it?"

"That I don't know. No one knows, actually. It was anonymous and no one I have talked to has any clue. But, honestly, I don't care! I am just over the moon about this project. It just feels so rewarding. I mean, not only am I building an orphanage for children, but it is for children who literally have no were else to go! Outcasts. And this orphanage will give them love and hope. I am personally choosing every single worker, mentor, and teacher who will be placed in the school. Most of them are from the werewolf community, but there are some that feel like me and want to help. I just feel like I am doing something great!"

Harry smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand giving it a squeeze when she took a breath. "This is amazing Hermione, but don't you think it is a bit weird that you got such a large donation and you don't know where it came from?"

"It is a bit strange I suppose. To be honest, I thought it might have been you. But after seeing the look on your face, I can tell that it wasn't."

Harry laughed, "If you had asked me, you know I would have given the money to you!"

"I know you would have, Harry."

The two talked and speculated about whom the money could have come from long into dinner. Hermione felt so at ease sitting in comfortable conversation with Harry. He was great company and she was sorry when they finished dinner.

She and Harry walked out the front of the restaurant. Hermione turned to him, expecting their normal hug and goodbye, but she was surprised to see the pensive look on his face.

"I need a bit of help," Harry admitted.

Hermione's eyebrows rose high. Harry hadn't asked her for help in a long time. She was worried that something might be really wrong. He was looking very nervous and she noticed that his eyes were shifting around.

"What's going on Harry? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I don't think so."

Hermione was confused. She gave him a look that she knew told him she needed more information.

"I am going to ask Ginny to marry me."

"Oh Harry! That is so great! She will be so happy! What is the problem?"

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her farther away from the front of the restaurant. He pulled her down onto a bench that faced the street.

"I am lost. I can't think of a way to propose that she will just love! I need it to be perfect. I need her to understand how much I love her and need her."

"Harry, no matter what you do, she will know that. Just look into your heart and do what you think is best. She will love it no matter what."

Harry nodded his head and looked distracted. He pulled Hermione into their normal goodbye hug. Thanking her and making her promise to attend the dinner that weekend at the Weasley's Sunday dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had promised to attend the Weasley family get together. She had been trying to make it to as many as she could, but it was hard sometimes. It had been almost a year since the end of the war, but the pain was still new. Everyone tried to be happy and excited to be together, but it was hard not to notice the pain in everyone's eyes. It made Harry happy that she went, so she went mostly for him.

Since the news of her parents had been spread around, it was even harder for her to be happy at the get-togethers. Molly was always trying to hug her and assure her that she still had family. Everyone else looked at her with pity, and the more time she spent there, the more she missed her parents. She had located them last month, but there was nothing to do. There was no reversing the memory charm she had used on them. They were happy at least. That was a bit of consolation for Hermione, but it still felt like she had lost her family. She would never sit and have dinner with them. She would never get a hug from her mother. She would never get advice from her father.

Harry seemed to be the only one who truly understood. He had hugged her, said he was sorry for her loss, asked her if she wanted to talk about it, and then he held her tightly as she cried. When it was all over, he didn't mention it again. If she wanted to talk about it, then she would bring it up and he would listen.

Hermione decided to take a walk after dinner. There was a park near her flat that was always peaceful and had a beautiful pond. She always walked there when she needed to clear her head or think about something. She was just as puzzled as Harry was over the sudden donation that had been anonymously left for her. But try as she might, she couldn't think of a single person who could have given her the money. Soon she found herself at her favorite bench. Taking a seat, Hermione stared out over the pond. The sun was slowly setting and the view was amazing.

**A/N: please drop me a review and let me know what you think so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**A/N: Once again thank you to all my readers! A special thanks to those who chose to review. You guys are the wind behind my sails. When I see a new review…I just get soooo happy! Patty Cake Rocks: glad you are still loving it! Thank you for your faithful reviewing! Nikki Pond: I always felt like Draco could be a good person buried under it all, and this has given me the opportunity to make that dream come true. The Dragon and The Rose: I thought the same thing about Hermione not thinking of Draco as a possible money donor. As far as she knows, he hates her, and he is on probation with one of the conditions being that he can't touch his money. Glad to hear that you are liking it. **

**Now on with the story! Only a few more chapters until Draco is done with his probation! **

"Why the sudden interest in Ms. Ganger?" Chaz asked quietly as the two wizards sat in Draco's small apartment.

"I realized that I had donated the money to her, but I didn't know much about what she does for the Ministry," Draco replied trying to sound breezy and nonchalant.

Chaz raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything for a few moments. "So, what do you think, now that you know?"

"I think that it suits her. She was always worrying about others at school, and with this job, she will be able to help people."

Draco tried to ignore the look that Chaz was shooting his way. To his credit, the other wizard did not say anything. For quite a few minutes, the two wizards sat in silence. Then Chaz spoke in his usual jovial voice, "I have another project for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was how Draco passed the next five months, project after project. He didn't mind because it kept him busy, and it kept him out of the office. There were only nine months left of his probation, and he could hardly wait. Every time he was in the office, he made sure to listen in to Janella's conversation, trying to hear anything he could about Hermione. He was waiting to see if she would soon start a new project, but it seemed as though she was still knee deep in the orphanage, or at least that was what she was telling Janella. From what he had heard she was just as excited now as she had been when if first started. He wasn't surprised. He was sure that she would have put everything she had into it. Draco had continued to give to various charities and groups. He liked the feeling of helping others, which was foreign and strange to him. He had expressed this to Chaz, and the man had laughed, telling him that he should embrace the things that felt good and start trusting his instincts.

This scared Draco. He was worried that he wasn't ready to start knowing right from wrong. Prejudice from normalcy. He had to try though. Not just for himself, but for Chaz. Chaz had been amazing for him. It seemed like he was always on Draco's side and always trying to help in any way possible.

Chaz had been very helpful in finding him projects. He had help rebuilt a few houses in a neighborhood that had been blasted apart by the Death Eaters, he had worked with an Auror to help track down a few of the lingering Death Eaters that were still hiding, and he had given more statements about events that he had witness or been a part of. However, his favorite project had been helping a muggle born man rebuild his shop in Diagon Alley. It had taken the longest of all the other projects: two months. It had taken so long because the man had wanted to do everything the muggle way. Draco had been annoyed at first, but the more he worked with the man, the more he learned, and the more he enjoyed himself. The man taught Draco many important lessons, and he became a great friend to Draco.

Old Albert, now had himself a great sweets shop. It had been rebuilt with love, sweat, and quite a bit of Draco's blood. The power tools had taken a lot of getting used to. Draco was sure that he would never touch a power saw for the rest of his life. He had decided the thing was evil. The slice in his hand had taken a trip to St. Mungos to mend.

Chaz promised to let him know when he found another project for Draco, but for now it was back to work. Every day on his way into and out of the Ministry, he hoped that he would run into Hermione. He wanted to ask her about the orphanage and how it was going. He was sure that it would be amazing. Hermione had never been one to half-ass anything. In school, she had always gone above and beyond when she needed to and a lot of the time when she didn't need to.

On the way into work the next day, Draco was sure that he had seen a head of brown hair duck into an elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had been on cloud nine for the last five months. A month after she had been given the go-ahead, they had broken ground on the orphanage. The best part had been the look on Sam Trinkly's face when she had told him. He swore up and down that he believed there was no way she would pull it off. He had kissed her square on the lips and hugged her tightly. Hermione had been stunned. The next day Sam asked her out. She said yes.

The orphanage was almost done, and Hermione had almost fully staffed it. She had also met quite a few of the children that would be staying in the orphanage. She wanted the place to feel homey and comfortable for the children. She did not want even one to feel unwanted.

That night she and Sam were going out to get coffee from a place just down the street from the new orphanage. When Hermione arrived, she could see that Sam had grabbed a seat and was waiting for her. Sliding in next to him, she accepted the peck her pressed to her lips. Sam was truly a wonderful man. He treated her wonderfully, was handsome, and cared about her feelings.

"Hermione, how was work today?" Sam always asked about her day, and he always listened when she told him.

"It was really good. I only have a few more people to interview for positions at the orphanage. My boss told me that as soon as the orphanage is up and running, he wants me to start working with the vampires again. I guess they are asking for me. They want something from the Ministry, though Daniel wasn't completely sure what. I guess they are being pretty tight lipped about it all."

Sam listened and nodded along. "I hope your boss knows how good he has it, having you around."

Hermione blushed and looked down at her drink. He was always saying things like that. She reached up and brushed a stand of light brown hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. He had the most magical brown eyes. She always felt like she was drowning in them. He caught her hand and pressed a light kiss to the inside of her wrist.

"I am sorry that I can't come to this Ministry Ball tomorrow."

Hermione felt a bit taken aback for a moment. The quick change of subject had startled her. It took her a second to realize that he was talking about the ball that the Ministry was putting on. Her boss had informed her that it was required for her to attend. She had balked at the idea, but Ginny had taken her dress shopping and talked her into it.

"No need to be sorry, I understand why you can't." The full moon was tomorrow night, and Sam would be locked away in a cage somewhere. She had been brewing him wolfsbane potion since they started dating, but he still felt more secure locked in his cage. Hermione had never seen his cage, and she not been allowed to be present on the full moon.

"Yes, well…" he let the thought trail off.

Hermione had been feeling the strain of his condition for a few weeks now. It had been a fight to get him to accept the wolfsbane potion when she made it, but when he finally took it from her she thought they were making progress. Since then he had not wanted to talk about all about his once-a-month-wolfiness. That was a topic that was off limits. He was perfect in every way expect in trusting her with this part of him. He was closed off and skittish. She thought that it would get better and maybe it still could. Time, he just needed time.

"Well perhaps next ball," Hermione said, trying to change the subject.

"Perhaps."

It seemed as if their night had taken a turn for the worse, but Hermione was used to it. He always got upset and moody before the moon.

Not long after the two said their goodnights and went their separate ways. Hermione found herself back on her bench in front of the pond. She had brought her book this time and opened to her page. There was nothing better than reading a book on her bench. This was her relaxing place; she could let all her worries go here. She did not have to think about how touchy Sam was with her, she did not have to think about the fact that he hadn't met any of her friend but Harry. She could just sit and enjoy her book in the fresh evening air.

**A/N: Leave me a review to let me know what you think! Anyone have any requests on things they would like to see in the future? **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**A/N: sorry about the few day wait. I had finals this week in my classes and haven't had time to update. Hope this tides you over until I can get a few more chapters up! As always thank you to all my followers/reviews/favoriters! I love you all. You make writing and posting worth it. xXMizz Alec VolturiXx thank you for the review. I am glad that you are enjoying it. And now without farther ado…the chapter!**

"Care to dance?" Hermione looked up to see Harry holding his hand out for her. She smiled and accepted.

Harry had become quite the dancer. Hermione was sure that it was Ginny's doing, and she winked at the younger witch as they passed her. Ginny giggled and lifted her drink in response.

"So, you are getting married, Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked playfully.

"I sure am, Ms. Granger."

Hermione giggled and held on the Harry a bit tighter. She had consumed a few too many drinks and was feeling the effects. "I am so happy for you, and I am glad that you finally got up the courage to do it" She murmured into his chest. She felt it rumble as he laughed.

"How much have you had to drink, Hermione?"

"Too much."

"Upset because Sam isn't here?"

Hermione bit her lip; she was not sure how much she wanted to share with Harry. He was her confidante, but she did not want to lay her problems on him. Plus she did not know if she really wanted to talk about it with anyone yet. Unfortunately, the alcohol did not have this same problems.

"He got upset with me. He always gets upset when I mention the full moon. He doesn't trust me, Harry. He is always so testy when the subject comes up, and he doesn't want to talk about it!"

Harry frowned, obviously thinking the situation over. "Remus was the same way. He hated that side of himself. Sam probably just needs time to adjust to having someone like you in his life. If he knows what is good for him, he will figure it out. At the end Remus was so open with Tonks. Remember?"

Hermione smiled lightly, they both had a hard time talking about those that they lost in the war. It was a touchy subject and for Harry to mention it seemed odd, but Hermione appreciated it all the same. She let Harry lead her back to Ginny. "I think we better get this witch home. She has had a bit too much to drink." Ginny nodded her head and the two of them helped Hermione home and into bed. Hermione protested the whole way that she was fine, and could manage on her own. After the third time Harry had to catch her from falling to the ground. She didn't protest as much.

Once Hermione was safely in bed, Ginny and Harry smiled at each other and left her to sleep.

"You look beautiful tonight, Ms. Weasley."

"Well, you don't look to bad yourself, Mr. Potter." Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's as they reached Hermione's living room. It was a cozy place where the three of them had spent quite a few nights sipping tea and reminiscing about the past. Ginny, Harry and Hermione had been very close since the end of the war and did not go too long without seeing each other. "How is she doing?"

"She and Sam are having problems. To be honest, I am not surprised. Sam seems very reserved and self-conscious about himself. Hermione needs someone who she doesn't have to be careful around, she needs some that can be completely themselves around her. She needs someone who makes her completely and totally happy. She deserves it."

"What a sap you are," Ginny whispered, kissing his lips softly and pulling him out the door, making sure to lock in behind her. They smiled, Harry grabbed her hand and disapperated back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The orphanage was finished and Hermione had moved on to her new assignment reluctantly. The vampires had not wanted anything that the Ministry was not willing to give. The vampires had been banned from any and all Ministry jobs for hundreds of year, but now they were asking for a seat somewhere. They wanted their voices to be heard. Luckily, her boss thought it was a wonderful idea. She had been a bit worried after the last time she had asked the Ministry for something. She wondered if it was because money was not involved or because werewolves were not involved. Either way she was happy to inform her contact with in the vampire society, Devan, that there would be a few positions opening with the intent to hire vampires.

A few months passed and Hermione was not put on assignment, but she continued to work in her office. She met with her various contacts and made sure her previous projects were still running smoothly. She visited the orphanage once a week and read to the children.

She and Sam were still dating, though things had been strained. She loved him, she was sure of that, but she was worried that he didn't feel as strongly as she. He was always polite, caring, and sweet. But Hermione walked a fine line. If he was reminded in any way that he would be turning into a wolf on the full moon, he would shut himself off. Hermione was still searching for a way to stop this behavior. She was struggling with it because most of the time he was the perfect man. He took her to dinner, the Ballet, and the Opera. He always held the door for here, he always pulled out her chair, and he always kissed her good night. A kiss that made her toes curl, and on the rare nights that he decided to spend the night, he worshiped her like she was the only woman in the world.

Hermione was getting ready to head over to the Weasley's home for a Sunday dinner. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that she come. The only thing she regretted about going was seeing Ron. She and Ron had grown apart a lot. They only saw each other on Sundays, and only if Hermione was able to make the Weasley Dinners. The two of them had very little to talk about, and things had grown slightly awkward between them. Mrs. Weasley was still hoping that the two of them would patch things up and she could eventually bring Hermione in to the family in a formal way. Hermione knew it would never happen, but she wasn't going to tell Molly Weasley that.

She apperated to the apperation point on the Weasley land and walked to the front door. She knocked lightly and waited for the door to open. Every weekend she was told just to come in, but every weekend she still knocked. She felt strange just walking into a home that wasn't her own.

The door flew open and she found herself face to face with Ginny.

"Hermione, how are you!" Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Busy planning a wedding that mom is trying to completely take over."

Hermione laughed lightly and smiled at the younger witch. She started to ask when the wedding was, but a bundle of violet hair grabbed her around the knees. She looked down to see Teddy's chubby face looking up at her. When their eyes caught, she watched as his hair changed to match her brown hair and his eyes change to a deep chocolate brown that matched her own.

Teddy lifted his little arms and looked imploringly at Hermione. The little bundle of child was a little over a year old and he was a handful. Hermione smiled at his grinning face.

Hermione smiled and picked up the little boy. "Well, hello Teddy." Teddy babbled back, not quite making sense. She just nodded her head along with him.

She played with the little cutie as she walked over to where Harry and Charlie were having a conversation. They both turned and looked over at Hermione with smiles.

"Glad you could make it, Hermione. It seems like we have been missing each other lately. Every time I can come to dinners, you aren't able to make it. What's it been two months?"

"Well, Charlie, if you didn't choose those dragons over me," Hermione teased the red headed wizard.

Charlie smiled and winked at her. He turned back to Harry and was about to start a new conversation when he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, I almost forgot! I was going to give you a heads up. There is going to be a petition coming through your office in a day or two. Some of the higher ups are requesting a new dragon sanctuary for the abused dragons that we have been wrangling up in the last year."

Hermione nodded and thanked him for letting her know. She was suddenly very giddy. She was sure that he boss would hand the job over to her. He had let her know a few weeks ago that she was his best worker. Hermione was excited to get out of the office and working with the dragon tamers meant a trip to Romania.

She tickled Teddy and nuzzled his cheek while she made her way to the kitchen were Mrs. Weasley was finishing up dinner.

"Oh, hello dear! I see Teddy found you. He loves you, you know."

"Hi, Molly. I seem to be quite fond of him also. How have you been?"

Molly smiled brightly, but Hermione could see the sadness that still lay in her eyes. She knew that Molly would never fully lose the sadness in her eyes. She loved her family more than anything in the world and she had lost one of them. She would never be whole again. Hermione walked up to her and wrapped her open arm around the older woman.

Teddy giggled and wrapped his little arms about Molly, too. "Thank you for being so wonderful to me, Molly. You are an amazing woman."

Molly gripped Hermione tightly, "There is no need to thank me, dear. You are family."

Hermione felt a stinging behind her eyes. She tried hard to hold it back and answer, "After…after my parents. It is nice to have someone who is just like a mother to me."

Hermione could tell that the woman was fighting to keep her composure. She smiled to Molly and left the kitchen in order to let the woman have a few moments to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner had gone well and that night when Hermione walked to the apperation spot, she smiled and was happy that she had come. Most of the time she felt sad after spending time at the Burrow. It always reminded her that she would never have that with her family. Her parents were gone, out of her life forever and there was nothing she could do about it. It was difficult to be around all the love in the Burrow and not feel sad, but after tonight, she felt excited and happy.

Teddy had clung to her all throughout dinner and only left her when it was time to go home. Hermione found out that he had been spending more and more time at Harry's flat. She was sure that it wouldn't be too long before he was living there permanently. He was a handful for his grandmother, and he hated to be away from Harry.

She was so happy for Harry, he was getting married, he had his dream job, and he had a wonderful Godson that held his heart. Hermione usually felt sad when she thought about all that Harry had. Remembering that she had to return to her lonely flat, but tonight she was just too happy to care.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: As always, I ask that you drop me a review! Eternal love to those that do! **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**A/N: As always love to my followers, reviewers, and favoriters! White Pawn: Thank you for all the wonderful suggestion. I hope this chapter pleases! **

Draco was more nervous than he thought possible. He and Chaz had stayed up late the night before, preparing him for his review hearing. He had been told all the rules. Chaz had warned him what not to say and what to make sure to say. His palms were sweating and even though he knew he was over prepared, he felt under prepared. This one meeting would decide the fate of the rest of his life. If he messed up at all, then he could be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban or at least a good chunk of it. He had to prove to the board that he was an asset to the Wizarding World.

The doors opened slowly in front of him, and Draco entered. The room was set up just as Chaz had explained. There was a long table across the room from him. Five wizards and two witches sat neatly in their chairs. All seven watching him expectantly as he walked toward his chair. It was placed in front of the long table, he knew that it was enchanted to physically hold him prisoner if the review board voted in the negative.

Draco arrived at the chair. After a deep breath, he seated himself and looked up at the review table. The Wizard in the middle sat in a chair that had a slightly taller back and was the head of the committee. This Wizard stood, he lifted up a long scroll of parchment.

"Draco Malfoy, you were accused of conspiring with Death Eaters, causing pain, suffering, and death. You have taken the Dark Mark and took part in many Death Eater attacks, including the attack on Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. You have been in a period of probation for the last two year. Today you will be review by the board and your future will be decided. You have one hour to plead your case. In this time a string of questions will be asked by the board and the last ten minutes will be time for you to give a final statement if you wish. Do you have an questions before we get started?"

"No, sir," Draco answered.

"Very good, very good." The wizard resumed his seat and looked toward the left side of the table. Draco looked to the red headed witch who sat at the end of the table.

"Mr. Malfoy how old were you when you accepted the Dark Mark?"

"I was sixteen, ma'am." Draco swallowed hard and hoped that this was the answer that they were hoping for. The woman nodded and the man to her right ruffled his papers and looked up at Draco.

"And what were the circumstances of receiving your Dark Mark?"

The man was tall and thin with a balding head. He looked sternly at Draco awaiting an answer. Chaz had instructed him to answer will complete honesty and allow the truth to persuade.

"My father had been thrown in Azkaban. The Dark Lord decided to hand his responsibilities down to me. His only one and heir. Honestly, I had no choice. If I had said no, I would have been killed. Or I would have been tortured into taking it. At that point the Dark Lord had already beat my badly for my father's mistakes."

Scribbling could be heard from the table and Draco hoped that his answer was satisfactory. There was a long pause as the next wizard decided on his question. Draco's heart was pumping and he could feel sweat collecting on his back. He had to concentrate on his breathing. He didn't want to pass out during the hearing. He was not confident that the committee would stop the clock if he did black out.

"Mr. Malfoy, where are your parents now?"

"My father is locked in Azkaban. He will be given The Kiss for what he has done. I have not seen my mother since my first trial. She was not given the Dark Mark and I don't know if she ever really believed in what my father was doing. She had no choice really."

More scribbling.

More questions.

More painful truths.

Finally it seemed, after a time, they were ready to move on to how he had become and asset to Wizarding Society. This Draco felt much more comfortable with. He informed them of his work in the ministry, both his job and all the help he had been in giving information to the Aurors. The committee did not seem too impressed with this. Draco assumed that most people turned and gave up all the information that they could in order to help their own cause. He then led into the various projects that he had worked on. All the help he had given; all the good he had done. This seemed to be more impressive to the committee.

The head of the table cleared his throat. "I must admit, Mr. Malfoy. This is all quite impressive. I have hardly ever seen one participate this much while on probation. What else, might I ask, have you done?"

"I have been giving to several charities, sir. I have a list if you would like to look it over?"

The man nodded his head and motioned for Draco to come forward.

Draco retook his seat and tried to continue to take deep breaths. His time was coming to a close. They would soon be asking him for his final statement. He had memorized what he wanted to say, but all the time spent practicing seemed to have flown out the window. He tried hard to remember, but was interrupted.

"Some of these charities are muggle. Did you know this?"

"Yes, sir. I specifically wanted to give to a few muggle charities. Specifically those that would help repair school, home, and public building that were damaged during the war."

"I see," Draco couldn't read the face of the old Wizard, but there were meaningful looks being passed between the rest of the witches and wizards at the table. Draco could only hope that these were positive looks.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. It is now time for you final statement. I suggest that you explain to us why you believe you are an asset to the Wizarding World and how you will continue to be and asset.

Draco stood, his hands were shaking and he felt his lip quiver. Taking deep breath he tried to speak from the heart. "I was young when my father started to drill into me the importance of pure blood above all else. When I was old enough my father began to teach me the differences between myself, a pure blood, and those that were half-blood or muggle born. I grew up knowing nothing else. I grew up believe what my father had taught me. By the time went to school, I was convinced that he was right. But by the time I was forced to take the Dark Mark. I was less sure. I had been in school for six years with a mix of wizard and witches. I had seen the brilliance of some of the half-bloods and muggle borns. I began to doubt what my father had taught me all those years. But by then I was in much too deep. I was forced to take the Dark Mark and I was force to work for and with Lord Voldemort. I am not proud of what I have done, but have been and will continue to prove to myself and the world that I am a good person. I have helped rebuild Hogwarts. I have worked side by side with a muggle born to rebuild his shop. I have given to charities, Wizarding and muggle. I plan to purge my father's business and turn it into an upstanding family business. I plan to continue to give to charities and would like to start some more hands on projects after I have finished purging my father's company. In order to be an asset to this community, I need time and I will never be able to prove myself if I am locked away. I believe that I can better the Wizarding World."

Draco felt like he had finished strong. He had spoken from his heart and he only hoped that the committee could see that. He watched as they cast a silencing charm around their table. They spoke animatedly, looking at Draco from time to time. He in turn watched them carefully. He wished that he could read lips. They gestured to notes that they had made, to papers that Draco had given them, and even to Draco from time to time. Chaz had warned him that it could sometimes take a while for the committee to come to a decision. He tried not to panic when time seemed to be slipping by substantially.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stood at the entrance to Sam's home. It was the morning after the full moon and she had decided to surprise him. He had given her a key a few weeks ago. She intended to use it to cook him a nice big breakfast. She was hoping that he might open up to her. She pressed the key into the lock, pushing the door open. She had been in his home many times before, but never by herself. He was undoubtedly asleep in his cage in the basement. She knew that most werewolves slept into the late morning the day after the full moon.

The kitchen was not hard to find. She had been in it a time or two. She set down her bags of groceries and got to work. Hermione loved to cook the muggle way; it helped her de-stress and right now she could really use that. Her second trip to Romania was coming up and she was over her head with preparations. Her boss had been adamant that she take her co-worker, Fran with her this time. Fran was beyond difficult. The women could not come to any kind of agreement on travel arrangements, and Hermione was sure she would end up slapping the woman before the trip was up.

Hermione hummed as she flipped eggs and turned the bacon. Bacon was Sam's favorite. She had bought it just for him. Pulling out the fruit she started to slice.

"What—What are you doing here?!" an angry voice sounded from behind Hermione. The knife slipped in her hand and she sliced open her finger. Hissing she grabbed the wounded finger and turned to Sam. His eyes were blazing and he looked angry. She had never seen him angry before. She found, immediately, that she didn't like it.

"I—I—I came to make you breakfast as a surprise!" Hermione answered back, still gripping her finger.

Sam's eyes didn't get and softer. "It's dangerous for you to be here."

Hermione snorted, "It's 11am. The moon went down hours ago! Besides, you took your wolfsbane potion!"

This didn't seem to even faze Sam. He stormed forward, his face a little too close to hers. "I don't care if I took the potion or not, Hermione. It is dangerous for you to be around me this close to the full moon!"

"No, it's not!" Hermione yelled back. Her finger was throbbing, she was starting to get a headache, and she was sick of him dismissing her like this. "You are not going to hurt me! I never would have come here, if I thought I was in danger!"

Sam's nostrils flared. Apparently he didn't like being yelled at. "You don't know what you're playing at, little girl."

"Excuse me? I am not a little girl. I am a grown woman. A grown woman who can take care of herself! Call me if you ever figure that out!" Hermione pressed her unhurt hand into his chest, pushing him back from her. She marched over to where her wand sat on the counter and rushed to the door. Realized that she couldn't hold her want properly to fix her own hand, she knew she would have to find someone who could. She walked the few blocks to the orphanage and floo-d to Harry and Ginny's flat. She knew that Ginny would be home for sure. At least she hoped.

"Ginny?" Hermione called out.

"Hermione, is that you?"

Hermione headed towards the voice. She found Ginny sitting in the study, scribbling a report for work. When Ginny looked up to see Hermione, she gasped and stood quickly.

"Don't worry. It looks way worse than it is. I promise." Hermione could only imagine what she looked like. The bleeding hadn't stopped and she was sure she was covered in blood.

"What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

Ginny grabbed her wand and started to scourgify away the blood.

"It's my finger. I cut it with a knife and I of course it had to be my wand hand! I'm sorry to bother you, but I needed someone who I trusted to fix this up."

"No need to be sorry, I'll fix it up in no time"

Ginny hadn't lied. It took her no time at all to carefully knit the skin back together. Hermione looked at her newly healed finger and thanked Ginny.

"Now tell me what else happened." Ginny insisted.

"What? Nothing else happened," Hermione denied.

"Please, I can tell that something happened. You look all frazzled."

Hermione sighed and told Ginny what had transpired between her and Sam.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione. It sounds like he has less of a wolf issue and more of a temper issue. But I really am sorry, I know you really liked him." Ginny leaned against the desk, offering her friend as much support as she could.

"Yes, that's the worst part, is that I really did like him. I mean, since Ron…" Hermione trailed off and the two shared a look. Things had been strained between Hermione and Ron since she broke things off with him. There was just no spark and Ron had a hard time excepting that. He had barely talked to her in the last two years. They would see each other occasionally at the Weasley dinners. "Since Ron, no one has caught my interest, but Sam…He just seemed so perfect. You know?"

"Well, I never met him, but from what you've told me, he sounded great. You know, maybe he'll shape up. He could call!"

Hermione sent a doubtful look her way, but didn't say anything more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Next chapter you'll find out about Draco and then Hermione and Draco will run into each other for the first time! Hope all this lead up has been worth it for everyone. I just really wanted it to feel as natural as possible. I didn't want to rush into anything. Please review and let me know what you all think. I just love seeing new reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**A/N: Thank you to all the new followers! I really appreciate seeing that some people are enjoying this as much as I am. PeevsyPadfoot: Thank you for the review. I am glad you are enjoying it. There will be some Draco/Hermione action soon, I promise! **

Sound returned to the table and Draco sucked in a big gust of breath. This was it. This moment would define him and this moment would change his life. The head of the committee stood and looked at Draco with a hard gaze.

"The committee is prepared to inform you of your verdict. Are you prepared Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco tried to speak, but found his throat had closed. He nodded his head instead.

"The committee finds you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be a valuable asset to the Wizarding Community. We lift the terms of your probation and welcome you back into the folds of society."

Draco shook and blinked. Had he heard correctly? Was he free? The door behind him was opened swiftly and Chaz waltzed in. He walked straight to Draco, resting his hand on his shoulder and giving him an encouraging smiled. Draco had never felt this out of control before. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He just sat there shaking.

"Draco, thank the committee," Chaz murmured.

Draco looked from Chaz to the committee that was watching him carefully.

"I—thank you all, very much," Draco managed to squeeze out. Chaz pulled him from his chair and ushered him forward, toward the exit of the chamber.

"There is someone who is waiting to see you," Chaz informed him.

Draco was bewildered. Who could possibly be there to see him? Before Draco had any more time to think. Someone was wrapped around him tighter than he could imagine. A head of blond hair was blocking his eyes, but he knew instantly that it was his mother.

"Mother," Draco breathed, wrapping his arms around her back.

"Oh, Draco! I knew you would be fine! You had to be. I couldn't lose you, too!" Narcissa Malfoy was chattering away, hugging Draco like her life depended on it. And there was Draco, never one to show emotion in public, hugging her back with all he had. He blinked back the tears that tried to flow over. It had been a long two years. He hadn't seen her in two whole years. He had always been close to his mother, and to hear her babble about not being able to live without him, broke his heart. Over his mother's shoulder, he caught Chaz's eye. The man smiled.

"You are free to go and live your life, Draco. Keep in touch, will you?"

Draco pulled away from his mother softly, giving her a smile. He walked forward, grabbed Chaz's hand and looked into the man's eyes. This man had been his savior. He was positive that he never would have made it as far as he had. Without his help and encouragement, Draco never would have been able to move away from his past and toward his present.

"You saved my life, man. I will never forget hits. If you ever need anything, anything, contact my right away."

Chaz gripped his hand tightly and nodded his head. "This isn't goodbye."

"No, it's not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa dragged Draco back to the Manor, but it didn't feel like home anymore. It felt too big, too empty, and filled with way too many memories. "How are you still staying here, mother? Why didn't you move away? Or better yet demolish this place?"

"I can't do anything to this place. I don't own it."

Draco turned confused eyes on his mother.

"The moment that your father was sentenced everything was turned over into your name. But because you were on probation, you couldn't touch it. Nothing is in my name. I get a small monthly allowance."

Draco was furious. This must have been his father's doing. He would forever be trying to understand the ways of his father. "Don't worry, mother, I will get it all straightened out."

His mother gave his a shaky smile, and Draco could see the tears glittering in her eyes. He embraced her again and felt her start to shake. "When did you grow up?" She whispered into his ear. Draco didn't answer, just held her tighter.

"We'll get everything figured out. I can't stay here, but if you choose to, I will write the deed to the Manor over to you."

His mother nodded her head, and Draco was sure that she would stay. He knew that the Manor held many good memories for her, not just the bad. Draco, however, couldn't stand the idea of living in this place anymore. He couldn't even call it a home. It had stopped being a home to him a long time ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Draco made his way into the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts, to sort out his deeds and vault. He need to make sure that his mother had access to anything she wanted and that the Manor was signed over to her. He also needed a list of all of the properties in the Malfoy name. He needed to find a place for himself. His mother had convinced him to stay with her for a few weeks at the Manor, so that she could spend time with him. He found couldn't say no to her.

It was early in the morning, just the way Draco had planned it, he was hoping to get in and out without running into anyone he knew. He was sure that life was going to be very hard for him. His mother had told him about the looks and whispers that she had been getting. He was sure that his would be worse by tenfold. He could only hope that over time, he would be able to bring back the Malfoy name into good standing in the Wizarding World. He was thrown from his thoughts when someone called his name.

"Malfoy?"

Draco whipped around and came face to face with Harry Potter. He looked confused to see Draco.

"Morning, Potter," Draco answered. Might as well try to be polite. Draco was grateful and in debt to Potter for standing up for him at his trial. If not for him, Draco's life would be hell.

"Wha—What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco was surprised to note that he didn't sound snide, just surprised.

"Probation is over, just coming to settle a few things with the bank."

"Merlin's beard, has it really been two years?"

Draco snickered quietly at the flustered look on Potter's face. "Sure has been. Listen, Potter, there is something that I need to say to you."

Harry looked apprehensive, as if Draco was going to start throwing snide words his way. Draco took a deep breath and tried to get though what he knew he needed to do as quickly as possible.

"What you did—you and Granger—that was bloody kind of you, Potter. There was no reason that you had to do that, and I am grateful for that. You, literally, saved my life. I just needed you to know, how much that one little act has changed my life."

"Ah—well—ah. You're welcome then." Harry was flustered. He had never exchanged pleasant words with Draco before, and he didn't know quite how to take it. He was not good at accepting thanks and this was one strange thanks. He had honestly never thought to see Draco Malfoy ever again. And yet here he was, standing awkwardly in front of him, thanking him for saving his life.

"I hope to see Granger soon, so that I can thank her also." Draco announced.

Harry's eye brows rose high on his forehead. "You, want to thank Hermione? You want to speak with her? Willingly?"

Draco frowned deeply. "Yes, I have to thank her, and then I have a great deal of apologizing to do."

Harry was dumbfounded. Who was this man standing in front of him? He, surely, was not Draco Malfoy. The boy who had torture him and his two friends throughout school?

"I—well that will be a bit difficult. She is out of the country. I am not sure when she will be back, and I don't believe that she knows either."

"Granger is out of the country?"

"Yes, she is working on a new Dragon reserve in Romania."

Draco wasn't sure he had heard Harry correctly at first. She was working with Dragons?

"A Dragon Reserve?"

Harry was confused by Draco's sudden interest. Frankly, he was confused by the entire conversation. He decided it was best to duck out of the conversation before he got even more confused, not to mention he was going to be late for his meeting.

"Yes a Dragon Reserve in Romania. I really must be going. I would say it was nice to see you, but I must admit that it has been rather strange."

After a few more awkward moments, Harry headed out of the bank and Draco headed farther in. He had things that he needed to attend to with his vault and properties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione thought she might have to knock some heads together. Fran had been a problem since the very beginning. The only thing worse than the constant complaining and the arguments was the whoring around. Hermione's boss had paid for a luxurious suit in a high-class hotel for them. The only problem? They had to share. This fact hadn't bothered Hermione too much until the second night. Since then, every night for the next two weeks there had been a different man every night. Hermione was not one to judge, but her roommate, apparently, did not believe in silencing charms. And Fran was loud.

Charlie Weasley had invited her to stay with him, but she had declined. She hadn't wanted to intrude on his life here, but she was getting to the end of her patience with Fran. Enough was enough! Grabbing her coat, Hermione made her way down to the lift. She nodded at the man informing him she needed the lobby. There was a floo system in place for guests of the hotel and she intended to use it. Once she reached the grand fireplace she tossed in the floo powder and stuck her head into the flames. She wanted to double check with him that it was okay if she came over for a bit.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice asked, before she even opened her mouth. "I knew you would come visit me sooner or later. I am simply too irresistible. What do you think you are doing? Pop on over here!"

Without responding, Hermione pulled her head out of the fire and stepped her whole body into the warm green flames. They licked at her as she quickly called out for Charlie's address. Floo had never been Hermione's favored mode of transportation, but it beat port keys by a mile in her mind.

When Hermione stepped out of the fire, she realized that this was the first time she had ever seen Charlie's home. It was wonderful. It felt homey, comfortable, and very tasteful. She could tell that a single man lived in it. There were no feminine touches, but she thought that it suited the place.

"Hermione, how are you?" Charlie asked as he skirted around the table pulling her close for a hug.

Hermione smiled brightly and embraced the red head. He was tall and strong, but his hug felt wonderful. "I would be better if I hadn't been run out of my hotel room by my loud co-worker," Hermione replied.

Hermione and Charlie had been working closely over the last two weeks. He had been carefully showing her all the details of the current dragon reserve and explaining to her what the new reserve would need. There was a lot of work to be done, and the plans would need to be presented to a Ministry committee and approved. But both she and Charlie were very optimistic.

"What's her name again, Fin?"

"Fran," Hermione giggled. "And she doesn't seem to be able to keep it in her pants."

Charlie rolled his eyes and offered her a cup of tea. Since Hermione had nothing better to do, and she was finding she really enjoyed spending time will Charlie, she accepted. The two talked long into the night, and when it was time for bed, Charlie grabbed her a pair of his pajamas and ushered her into his guest room.

"I see no reason for you to go back to your hotel tonight. You might as well stay here," Charlie said with a small smile.

Hermione didn't really see any reason either. She hugged him goodnight, thanked him, and headed to bed. She hadn't had such a nice night in a while. Since her fight with Sam, she had not heard a word from him. Ginny had said, good riddens, but Hermione was still hurt. She had really wanted things to work with Sam. He had been kind, sweet, affectionate, and they had great sex, but it wasn't meant to be. He was too wrapped up in being a werewolf and not at all ready to let her in. Maybe someday in the future he would learn to open up. Hermione drifted off to sleep and she slept wonderfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: You have reached the end of this chapter. Please drop me a review to let me know what you think so far! Up soon Draco and Hermione have a chance meeting!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

A/N: Wow! I honestly can't believe how fast I have been able to update this! I absolutely love this pairing and this idea. I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am. the dragon and the rose: you are right and so was Ginny. Don't you worry, there will be plenty Hermione/Draco interaction coming up! Kermit 304: Thank you! And I hope the reunion between Draco and Hermione meets your expectations! XxMoonlitShadowxX: Thank you for understanding my need for the slow build. I am considering editing the beginning chapters to make them move faster, we will see. shreeparna: Hope this update was soon enough for you! And now on to the chapter!

Draco was plum excited. He was making great head way in the family company. He had found a great property that he would be living in, and he felt a stronger bond with his mother than he had in years. The company had needed a lot of work. He had cut entire sections that had been buying and selling dark objects. He had personally interviewed every single worker. Nearly half of which had been fired. He had personally hired back just as many, plus a few new positions. He felt more proud of himself than he had in a very long time. He had learned that most of the company dealt in investments. Each branch focused on a different area. There was a branch that focused on potions, a branch on enchantments, a branch on starter businesses, and so on. The business was bringing in more profits than it had in the last 50 years.

Currently, Draco was taking a much needed day off from work and putting the finishing touches on his new home. He had chosen to do a lot of the work the Muggle way. This had frustrated the one house elf that took care of the property. Minnie, was the one and only house elf in the small house. He had chosen the property because of its size and location. It was located overlooking a beautiful park and on a street that was far less busy than most of the other properties in the area. He also wanted something that was modestly sized. Someday he might way to move into one of the bigger properties, but after living in such a confined flat for the last two years, he felt overwhelmed living someplace too large.

It had taken him a few months to get everything the way he liked it and to get it all done while he had extra time. Which he hadn't had much of lately. He had been working so hard at turning around the family business.

His mother had been delighted. He had stayed at the Manor until the property had been ready and this meant that he had spent much more time with her than he had been able to in the past years. She had been over the moon to have him home again, and had continued to nag him to stay. He had explained many times that he needed a place of his own, but she was still trying to convince. He was sure that she could continue to do this for quite some time.

"I'm going out for bit, Minnie."

The house elf popped up in front of him holding a light cloak for him to slip on. Draco was grateful. The sun was only an hour or so from setting, he was sure the air would get chilly after it did. Outside the air was fresh and clean smelling. He smiled and made his way to the park across the street. He had taken to walking in the park in the evenings to let go of any stress from the day. It was a beautiful park with a pond in the very middle. He often walked by the pond, but did not linger. There was only one bench on the side where he walked, and it was often occupied by a young woman reading. He never wanted to disturb her, so if she noticed her reading he would walk on the other side of the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had only been back from Romania for a few days, but she felt like she needed a serious vacation. The Ministry was fighting her at every turn on her proposals for the Dragon reserve. They had left her with their final proposal. Half the money needed to get the reserve up and running. They had informed her that she needed to somehow cut it down the half the price. Hermione knew there was just no way. There was absolutely no way! She had not added any extras or frills to the original report. There was just no way that there was enough she could cut out in order to bring down the price to what the ministry wanted.

At this point, Hermione decided it was time for her to head home. She had been in the office far too long, and needed break; even if said break was only for a night. Gathering her things, she turned to leave her office. A departmental memo flitted in just as she was getting ready to exit. She glared at the thing, considering just leaving and looking at it in the morning. But it might be important, she reasoned with herself.

She shot her hand out and grabbed at the fluttering paper. Confusion lit her face as she read the memo from her boss. Her mood swung quickly. Someone had anonymously funded the second half of the dragon reserve? Was it the same person who had funded the orphanage? Who was this person?

Hermione felt somewhat suspicious, but it was impossible to stop the smile that started to spread over her face. It seemed she had a guardian angel looking over her, or at least someone with a whole lot of money. She looked around as if expecting to see someone watching her, watching her reaction, but no one was there. She was completely alone in the office. Walking back over to her desk, she plunked her stuff down and grabbed for ink, quill, and parchment. She had to send a letter to Charlie. He would be so please to hear she finally got it all sorted out. She considered owling Harry also, but she was going to see him tomorrow night for their weekly dinner. She would just tell him then.

Charlie,

I am owling to let you know that I got all the money that I need to break ground on the new reserve. I guess I will be seeing you every once and a while, as I will need to be there physically a few times during the building process! I hope that we can get together when I am there. It was really nice to spend so much time with you this last visit. Thank you again for letting me crash with you.

Your Friend,

Hermione Granger

Hermione rolled the parchment neatly and tucked it into her bag, she would have to stop and send it before she left. She still had not broken down and gotten her own owl, but she was steadily feeling like she might need to soon. She was just worried about how Crookshanks would react. The cat seemed like the jealous type.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, all I am saying is that it is just kind of strange. I am not saying that I am not grateful! I am really, really grateful; I just think it is strange. I mean I don't know anyone well enough that has the kind of money to fund these two projects. And I figure that it has to be someone who knows me."

Harry sat across from her in the nice restaurant. It was much nicer than most of the places they had their weekly dinners, but Harry had wanted to treat her in honor of her receiving the funding she needed to kick start the reserve. Plus he wanted to take her somewhere nice. She was still a bit down about what had happened with Sam, and he knew she wasn't seeing anyone new. He knew she was lonely.

"I agree, I think that it has to be someone who knows you, but I can't think of anyone who would do that. Or who has that kind of money to just throw around. However, I don't think you should be worried about it. Just be happy."

Hermione nodded her head and tried to do what Harry had suggested. "Anyway! Enough about me. How is married life?"

Harry and Ginny had tied the knot the week before, and Hermione had not had a chance to see how these were going. The ceremony had been beautiful. A nice small one, in the back yard of the Burrow. Hermione had been so happy for the two of them. Ginny had been so happy, and Harry had looked like…she didn't even know. It was like he was seeing his future, and he was liking it. Hermione had felt jealous, but happy for her friends.

"It is great. We have our honeymoon planned for a few months out; it was the only time we could get work off at the same time."

"That's great Harry. Where are the two of you going?" Hermione asked.

"I think that Ginny wants to go to France. So I guess that is where we will be going." Harry answered with humor in his voice.

"Ahhh, the wife has spoken, huh?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, something like that."

Hermione started to laugh along, but quickly noticed that Harry had stopped and was looking surprised at something over her shoulder.

"Malfoy, we have to stop meeting like this." Harry droned, no humor in his voice. Hermione's eyes widened and she whipped her head around. Sure enough Draco Malfoy was standing a few feet behind her, frozen in place. She could see his mother standing quietly behind him. The hostess was looking quietly between the two sets of wizard and witch. The first thing that Hermione noticed was how grown up Draco had gotten. He looked taller, stronger, and…happier? She couldn't be sure, but he definitely looked healthier than the last time she saw him.

"Granger?"

A/N: please drop me a review to let me know what you think so far! Love to all my readers!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

A/N: The beginning of this fic focused mainly on Hermione and Draco as individuals. The rest of it will focus on Hermione and Draco's interactions together. Thank you to all my lovely reviewer and to all those who follow this story! It makes it all worth it to know there are people who are enjoying reading. the dragon and the rose: hopefully this first interaction between the two of them lives up to your expectations. Patty cake rocks: two years is quite a bit of time. It was fun to imagine what they would be like after that. PeevsyPadfoot: sorry for the cliff hanger! Hope this chapter satisfies your need :) XxMoonlitShadowxX: thank you! You are so encouraging! Shreeparna: hope you enjoy this chapter too! Now on with the chapter!

Draco had agreed to have a nice dinner with his mother. The staring was still infuriating, but he found it was better when he wasn't out alone. His mother had hounded him to take her out to her favorite restaurant that she had not been able to eat at for a long time. He had finally agreed because he knew it would make her really happy. He had expected and anticipated the stares and the whispered. What he had not expected was to run into Harry Potter on a date. As he followed the Hostess to their seats, he looked up only to lock eyes with Potter.

"Malfoy, we have to stop meeting like this," Potter said dryly.

He smirked at the other wizard, but was surprised when the witch he was with whipped around and it was Hermione Granger. His smirk fell from his face as he looked at her for the first time in what Draco realized was years.

She had grown up. No longer an awkward looking child, she was a beautiful woman. Draco swallowed deeply.

"Granger?" he didn't mean for it to come out a question, but it did.

"Malfoy?" she asked back.

Draco made a quick decision. "Listen, I am going to accompany my mother to her seat, can I then have a private word with you?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked over at Harry. Draco tried not to roll his eyes. Did she need to ask permission? Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"I—I don't see why not," she answered quietly.

Draco nodded his head quickly and turned, motioning for the hostess to take them to their seats.

Back at Harry and Hermione's table, Hermione was whipping her eyes away from Draco's back and toward Harry.

"What the bloody hell?"

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to her. She wasn't usually one to use strong language, but he felt it was valid in this situation.

"I completely forgot to tell you! What with the wedding and everything. I have just been so busy, and you were in Romania when it happened." Harry started.

"When what happened?" Hermione interrupted him.

"That's what I am trying to tell you," Harry grumbled. They were speaking in low tones, not wanting to be over heard by their fellow patrons. "I ran into him at Gringotts weeks ago. When you were in Romania. He—well he thanked me. Don't look at me like that. I'm not pulling your leg! It was the strangest experience of my life. He just started talking, and it was like I was talking to a different person. Like he had emotions and stuff. It was…strange. Well I guess you are about to understand what I mean. Here he comes."

Hermione turned around slowly to see, sure enough, Draco Malfoy was striding towards her. He was wearing a look that she found utterly unreadable. She could not ever remember seeing so much emotion on his face before. She had only ever seen hate, loathing, and fear on his face in the past. She knew he had an amazing mask, and she wondered what had happened to it.

"Granger?" He asked the silent question, motioning with his hand back toward the entrance of the restaurant. Hermione once again looked back at Harry, he nodded and she shrugged. Hauling herself up from her seat, she followed his slowly retreating back. Ahead of her Draco was having strange thoughts. Was Granger seeing Harry? Romantically? He had always thought that Hermione was partial to the red head, Weasley. How strange then that she was having dinner with Potter, and at such a nice place too. Did it really matter if she was seeing Potter? He knew it shouldn't, but for some unknown reason, it made him upset. He knew, he just knew that he should not be feeling anything toward Hermione Granger, but the sight of her sitting with him, laughing with him, it made him feel upset.

He held the door open for her, waiting for her to pass before letting it close. The two of them stood on the street corner outside the restaurant. Draco wasn't sure where to start. He had played a moment like this over and over in his head, but he had not been at all prepared to run into her tonight. He needed a second to gather his thoughts. It seemed that Hermione was not going to give him that second, she must be nervous.

"So…I guess your two years went well then."

Draco turned to face her. "I wouldn't say they were a walk in the park, but I'm not rotting in Azkaban." He immediately cringed at his tone. He had sneered it at her just as he had always done back in Hogwarts, and he regretted it immediately. Here he was trying to apologize and thank her, and now he was having a throwback to their school days.

"Well, I see that nothing has changed," Hermione mumbled, she was turning to march back into the restaurant. There was no way that she was going to stand there and take his snarky attitude.

"Wait!" Draco grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back around to him.

She turned with the tug, and looked down at the hand on her arm. She looked astonished that he was touching her. Willingly. He immediately regretted everything that he had ever said or done to her. That she would be that surprised that he touched her in a way that was not hurtful. He felt awful.

"Granger. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess—I guess, I'm just having a hard time adjusting to the fact that we aren't in school any longer. That I'm not the same person I was back then," Draco tried to explain to her. He watched as she looked back down to the hand that was still holding her arm. He dropped it quickly and tried to give her a reassuring smile. It came out as more of grimace.

"You are?" She asked suddenly.

"I am what?" He was puzzled by her sudden question.

"You are a different person from the git I used to know?"

Draco was able to crack a real smile at that. Hermione was taken aback by the bright smile that lit his features. She was absolutely sure she had never ever seen him smile like that before. Sneer, yes. Snarl, yes. Smirk, yes. Smile, no. It was….it was…it was kind of beautiful. Hermione pushed that thought away.

"I like to think that I am a still changing person, but, hopefully, a much better person than I was back then. Really, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for all of the things I have ever done to you. You didn't deserve to be treated the way that I treated you. You're a person just like everyone else. Just like—just like me."

Hermione was dumbfounded. Was he apologizing for something? Willingly? Who was he?

"Oh—um—I see"

"You don't have to forgive me. I know, I don't deserve forgiveness. I just needed to let you know—that I'm sorry. I also needed to thank you. Wanted to thank you, is more like. I am so grateful for what you did for me. What you did at my trial. If you and Harry hadn't—well I wouldn't be here now."

Hermione's head was spinning. This handsome man in front of her, who had tormented her all through her school years, was standing in front of her apologizing and thanking her. She had never heard Draco Malfoy do either. Not in all the years she had known him. At least not when he meant it, and never to her. Maybe he had changed. Not just physically, but emotionally too? Had he finally grown up?

"Well, you are Welcome," Hermione said. She felt the statement sound unconvincing and unsure, but she couldn't manage any better. She was confused and that was a feeing Hermione didn't like.

Draco could see how uncomfortable she was with the prospect of having a civil conversation with him. He was nervous too, but he felt it was time to apologize for all the nasty things he had done to her. He struggled to find a way to make her more at ease, but realized there was not a good way to do so. Instead, he extended a hand to her.

"It was good to see you, Granger. I really must be returning to dinner with my mother. I hope to see you around."

Hermione stared at his hand, just as she had done when it was on her arm. He was just about to withdraw it and turn back to the restaurant when her hand shot out and grasped his. Her skin was soft and her hand was warm. He gently squeezed it and had a sudden urge to keep holding it longer than was proper. Her eyes were still staring at their joined hands, and he would have loved to be able to hear her thoughts. Gently, he extracted his hand from hers and pushed the door back open to the restaurant. He lead her back to the table she was sharing with Harry, nodded at him, and headed back to his dinner with his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was Hermione Granger, correct?"

Draco sighed at the question. He had barely seated himself back at the table before his mother started asking questions.

"Yes, mother."

"Well, she is quite the pretty thing."

Narcissa had a strange look on her face, and he realized that she was plotting something in her head. He had absolutely no idea what kind of scheme she could be formulating that had to do with Hermione Granger. He tried not to think about it.

"Do you know her well? I know you went to school with her, but I was unaware you and she were friends."

Draco was well aware that his mother knew they went to school together. He had mentioned her countless times on summer vacation, and his father had always brought her up when he felt his son was not performing as well as he should at school. Hermione had always gotten better marks than he, and his father had made sure to point this out on many occasions.

"I know her as well as a Slytherin can know a Gryffindor. We didn't mix much in a friendly way, and I would most definitely not classify us as friends in any sense of the world. Let us order dinner now," Draco tried to sidetrack the conversation when their waiter approached the table. It appeared that his mother was ready to drop the subject. For now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we sure that was, Malfoy?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"I guess, we can't be one hundred percent, but I am fairly certain. Strange isn't it? To see him and not have insults be thrown your way." Harry asked.

"Yes it was…disconcerting. He—he shook my hand. He actually touched me! And he didn't flinch or sneer."

Harry looked a little surprised by this. His eyebrows shot up and he took a quick look over at Draco and his mother, who were seated on the other end of the restaurant. "He didn't shake my hand."

"Well, he shook mine. He touched my arm, too."

"He did?"

Hermione just nodded her head, and stared at Harry. She was lost and confused about the whole interaction. She hated feeling as if she was not in control, and she did not feel like she was in control right now. She would have expected insults and derogatory names to be thrown at her. She had expected him to be mad at her for helping him out at his trial. Instead, he had thanked her! Sincerely!

The two friends lapsed into silence, each into their own thoughts. When they finished their food, Harry offered to escort Hermione home, but she insisted he hurry home to his new wife. She asked him to bring Ginny to their dinner outing next week, and Harry agreed. The two said their good byes and headed their separate ways. Neither one noticed the intense stare they were getting, each from a different Malfoy, and each for completely different reasons.

A/N: Soooo….what did you all think of their first meeting? I hope it wasn't too off putting. I promise they will be more accepting later on, but I felt it would be strange if Hermione felt comfortable around Draco right away!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

A/N: first of all I would like to let you all know that I have not given up on this story! Second I would like to express my deepest apologies that I have not updated in so long. I was on vacation and then found out that my husband and I will be relocating for his job. Then I got hurt and have been in and out of the hospital and physical therapy. So I am so sorry! I hope that there are still dedicated readers that want to follow this story and I also hope that I will be able to start updating more frequently!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month passed and Hermione had nearly forgotten about the strange encounter she had with Draco Malfoy. Every week since she had dinner with Harry and sometimes Ginny as usual, and then she went home alone. She was working on a bill to help protect house elves. She had learned the hard way that she would need to start slow were the little creatures were concerned. She did not want to frighten them off, and she did not want to incur the wrath of her boss again. He had been most unpleased when she had brought him a draft of a bill that would free house elves everywhere. She had been worried he would fire her, but in the end he had given her a stern lecture, and then sent her on her way. Therefore, she had turned her bill into one that protected the health and wellbeing of the elves instead. She was sure that her boss would feel more generous about this proposal.

Hermione set the bill aside and stood from her desk. It was past hours, and she knew he boss, Daniel, would not be in his office. He would have left, with most of the other employees, hours ago. She had stayed late to work on perfecting her work, but her eyes were getting blurry, and she could feel a headache coming on. These were sure signs that it was time to head home. The day had dragged on too long and now she was in desperate need of sleep.

Once Hermione got home and settled in for the night, it was obvious that she was not going to get the much needed sleep that she wanted. It was going to be one of those nights where she couldn't sleep no matter what she tried. Normally she had a stock of sleeping potions, but she had let her store deplete because she hadn't needed them for months now. Maybe a walk would do her well.

Putting on her muggle attire to fit in, she headed out her front door to head to the park. Her bench was calling her name. She didn't grab a book tonight because the sun was going down. She thought that a nice walk and a short sit on her bench, watching the frogs would do her well.

The walk to the park was uneventful for Hermione and when she reached her bench she was happy to sit and look out over the water. As she sat down, the sun dipped below the horizon and an owl swooped down dropping a letter in her lap. Hermione, petted the owl softly, removing the letter from his leg and sending him on his way. She didn't recognize the owl, but she did recognize the seal on the letter. It was an official Ministry of Magic seal.

She tore into the letter and after the first few words, she wished she had not.

Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

I am so very sorry to be contacting you with such horrid news, Hermione. I was just informed by a contact that there has been an accident. Your mother and father were killed earlier this evening an in automobile accident. I have already contacted your boss and have secured a week off in order for your own personal time. I wish that this letter was reaching you with better news, and I wish that our personal correspondence was not so sad. If you need any assistance in preparations or your grieving process, then please do not hesitate to contact me.

Your friend and Minister of Magic,

Kingsly Shacklebolt

The letter fluttered from Hermione's fingers. She gasped loudly, her voice catching in her lungs. A loud sound, that she didn't know she could make escaped her lips. Her knees hit the ground before she knew she was falling. Her fingers grasped the grass under them and loud sobs racked her entire body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco smiled to himself, pulling on his light jacket and exiting the house. His little home had been customized just the way he wanted it and he was fully moved in. His mother had pestered until the last possible minute to keep him with her, but he had insisted that he have his own space. He promised to visit often and told her that she was always welcome to visit him at his new home.

The park was beckoning him for a walk, and Draco found he could not resist. The park had become a stress reliever for him. He would walk away the troubles of the day among the trees and the green, soft grass. Tonight was no different. The park was growing quite dark, as the sun slowly set. He reached the path and began to amble quietly through, toward the pond. Once he reached the pond, he noticed that the mystery witch was sitting in her usual spot. Her head was bent as if she was reading, and he did not wish to disturb her. He turned and started to make his way back to the path that would lead him to the other side of the pond.

He had barely taken two steps before an awful sound reached his ears. Turning around quickly, he watched the witch lunge to the ground. Her body shook, and Draco didn't think twice before running in her direction. Was she chocking? Was she hurt?

The closer he got, the more worried he grew. He could hear loud, chest shaking sobs leaving the witch's mouth. When he reached her, he took notice of the brown hair thrown over her face. She hadn't noticed him, so he gently laid a hand on her back. Her face whipped up fast, a wand suddenly in his face.

"Hermione?" Draco asked. His shock was palpable, but so was hers.

"D-Draco?" She was shocked enough to stop the giant sobs that had wracked her body. She sat up into a more graceful sitting position on the grass. He was kneeling beside her, his hand still outstretched, but now just hovering over her back where he had been touching her. Her skin was warm were his fingers had been brushing her. The two of them stared at each other for what felt like minutes.

Finally, Draco placed his backside on the grass and sat right next to her. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

The feelings crashed back to Hermione, and she felt herself start gasping for air. She found she couldn't stop the tears that poured down her cheeks from her eyes, and she tried to hold in the sobs, but they didn't listen. She was sobbing in front of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy who had tortured her all through school. Draco Malfoy who had called her ugly, ruthless names. Draco Malfoy who had apologized for his mistakes. Draco Malfoy who had grown into the most interesting man.

Draco watched the witch gasping for breath. She was making the most heartbreaking noises. Noises he had never heard before in all his life. He reached past her and picked up the fallen parchment. Reading quickly, his eyes widened and he became fully aware of the reasons for her tears. He was quite sure that her heart was breaking. Draco had zero idea how to comfort someone who was in this kind of pain. He figured human contact would be the first step. Gently he laid his arm around her back and down to her waist. He was shocked when she turned and leaned into his body. Her body was shaking and quivering, and he wished he knew what to say. They sat like that for a very long time. Draco holding the crying witch and Hermione leeching any comfort she could get from him.

When her sobs started to slow, Draco, wracked his brain to think of the right thing to say. Her hand was clutched tightly to his robes, her head rested on his chest, and his arm was holding her securely. Draco whispered in to her hair, "I am so sorry." It was the best he could manage. The only person he had ever comforted was his mother, and he always knew the right thing to say to her.

Sniffing could be heard from her. He felt her hand slowly unclench and she lifted her head from him. She didn't meet his eyes as she backed up a bit. He could see how red her eyes were and how wet her face was.

"I'm the one who is sorry. I didn't mean to cry all over you." Hermione sounded bashful and embarrassed.

"No need to be sorry, you needed a good cry."

The two of them sat there on the grass in silence for some time. Neither knowing exactly what to say. The silence was not awkward, but it was exactly comfortable either. Hermione was grateful that someone had been there to hold her, but she didn't know how to feel about the fact that it was Draco Malfoy. The man was confusing. He seemed like a completely different person, but could people really change that much? She was confused by him. She would have rather been with Harry for this kind of news and the outburst of tears that it had caused, but she had to admit that he had handled it well. He did just what Harry would have. It was strange because he knew that Draco didn't know her well enough to know that she would need to cry it out. She was glad that he hadn't tried to talk to her about what had happened. She was better at dealing with things on her own. She was much better at working this out for herself on her own time, and in her own mind.

And in this case that was her parents. She had accepted that she would never be in their lives again, but she had been happy to know that they were happy and living free. But now….now she had no family. They were gone. Hermione could never go watch them from afar; she had no hope of seeing them ever again. A single tear dripped from her red eyes. How was she going to move on knowing that they were not living happily abroad? She had done this. It was all her fault.

"I'll never see them again," Hermione whispered.

Draco turned slightly, so that he could look at her face. "No, but they will always be with you."

Hermione snorted. She never really believed in that, and just because her parents were gone didn't mean that she was suddenly going to believe it.

"I'm not talking about guardian angels, Granger. I mean that they will live through you. You were part of them, meaning that they are a part of you. They will always be with you. In your smile, your eyes, your heart."

Hermione smiled softly. She did have her father's smile, and every time she looked in the mirror, she saw her mother's eyes looking back at her.

"Thank you. I lost them once, you know. I erased their memories, so that they wouldn't be killed in the war. I sent them away, and I understood that I might not ever get them back. After…after we won, I went back. Found them, but it was too late…the memory charm was too strong. I said goodbye to them that day, but I always knew that when I missed them, I could watch them from afar….but now…now they are really gone." A few tears dripped down Hermione's cheeks.

Draco reached up, slowly, unsure, and whipped the tear away from her cheeks. He didn't have words to comfort her, but instead grabbed her hands and held them tight.

"After the war…after all the death, I guess I just thought that it was all over. That all my friends and loved one's were safe."

"No one is ever completely safe; sometimes life has different plans for us. Life just had plans for you parents. I'm sorry that it had to be like this," Draco tried to comfort her with words that he was not sure he believed himself. She did so much good; she should not have to deal with more death. She deserved a good, long, and happy life; she should be away from death and killing.

Draco watched her blinking back more tears. She looked down at their joined hands, staring at them with a strange look on her face. She stared for a long time, before gently retracting her hands and standing slowly.

"Thank you, Draco. I am going to head home; I think I need a good night's sleep."

"Good night, Hermione," Draco murmured.

He watched her walk around the bend and then closed his eyes, trying hard to process all that had happened. He, Draco Malfoy, had held her, Hermione Granger, while she cried. He had comforted her, and it had felt completely natural.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: thank you for reading this chapter! Feel free to leave me a review to let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**A/N: A huge shout out to all my reviewer! You guys keep me going! Hope this chapter is okay for you. I have the next couple of chapters almost fully edited, so they will be posted in the next for days. **

The next morning, Hermione got a nice late start to the day. She was feeling sluggish and had to perform a few extra charms to lessen her puffy eyes and the dark circles under her eyes. She was confused over what had happened the night before, and she needed someone to talk to. Harry would normally be her first choice, but for some reason she felt strange talking to him about it. Ginny was the obvious choice, and she sent out an owl asking her if she could meet for lunch.

Normally, she would be getting ready for work, but because she had been given time off, she was looking for things to do until lunch. She received an owl from her boss excusing her from work, and telling her to let him know if she needed anything. So far, no one else knew what was going on, and Hermione felt happy for it. The last thing she needed was a mass of people trying to make her feel better. She had always been better at dealing by herself. Plus, she had too many thoughts to sort out to be dealing with other people.

After her apartment was cleaned spotless, her books all organized, and her paperwork finished. Hermione was glad to see she could leave to meet with Ginny. She really needed to talk to someone about what had happened last night. It was the only thing she wasn't able to work out on her own. Her parents? No problem, she could deal with that privately, but this Draco thing? Beyond her.

She arrived at the little café that they frequented only moments before Ginny. The two women took their seats after hugging hello and exchanging pleasantries.

"Okay, now tell me what is really going on? I can tell something is up; I could see that charm on your eyes from a mile away!"

Hermione raised a hand to her eyes self-consciously. "That bad?" Hermione asked.

"No, I just know you well enough. I can see the signs. Don't worry, nobody who doesn't know you would ever know." She smiled kindly at Hermione and asked their waiter for water.

Hermione ordered water also, but felt like she might need something a bit stronger to get through the conversation she needed to have with Ginny.

"So what's going on?"

"My parents are dead." Hermione didn't see any reason to ease into the situation, but felt it would be more productive to just get the facts out in the open. She blinked quickly to try and stop the tears that sprang to her eyes. All day long, she had been trying to fight back tears.

"Merlin, Hermione! I am so sorry! What happened?" Ginny grasped for Hermione's hand that lay on the table. She shooed away the waiter who had popped up and turned to her friend with a concerned look on her face.

"It was a car accident. You know, a muggle car?" At Ginny's nod, Hermione continued, "I don't know all the details yet. I haven't worked up the courage to find out. All I know is that they are really gone. I just can't wrap my mind around it. I mean, I know that I had lost them, but they were still alive at least! I don't know what to do!"

"Well I think it is important that you deal with your grief and don't let it consume you. Have you cried about it yet?" Ginny had wrapped both her hands about Hermione's one hand and she was holding on tight.

"That is actually the real reason that I wanted to meet with you," Hermione admitted.

"Because you really wanted to have a good cry in your favorite café?"

"Ummm, no. I kind of cried all over someone last night."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "Well I know it wasn't Harry because he was with me last night. I know it wasn't Ron because the two of you hardly ever talk anymore, so who was it?"

Hermione sighed, "That's what I need to talk to you about. I am very confused, and you know I don't get confused very often."

Ginny nodded in agreement and motioned for Hermione to continue.

"It was Draco."

"Draco Malfoy!?"

"Yes. I am honestly not sure how it even happened! One minute I was crying on the ground and the next he was sitting next to me. Then I was just sobbing into his chest. He just sat there and held me while I cried. He knew exactly what to say to make me feel better and it did! And it made me feel better!"

Ginny looked startled at this all. "Harry mentioned that he seemed different the two times that he has seen him, but that is interesting. He actually touched you? Willingly? And we are sure this is Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes! That was my thought too. He seemed so sincere. So honest. I mean, do people really change that much, Ginny?" Hermione asked the most important question in her mind. It was a question that had been bouncing about in there all day. Did people change? Could they?

"I don't know. I just can't think of an anterior motive for holding you while you cried. I mean, what could he have possibly gotten out of that other than honestly being worried about you. That day that you saw him at the restaurant Harry never told me exactly what happened."

"He touched me then too, put his hand on my arm, and then he shook my hand. He thanked me for standing up for him at his trial. I'm sure you know about that. He also apologized for everything he had ever done to me. I mean he seemed so sincere. He seemed so open, like a completely different person. He didn't have that tight mask that he always used to wear. I could see actual emotions on his face. It was…strange."

Ginny nodded her head, thinking it over. "I don't know what to tell you, Hermione. I will be the first person to tell you that he used to be a complete prat, but I also believe that people can change. Maybe he did. Maybe he realized the wrongness of what he had done? I mean he must have proven to the Ministry that he was reformed or he wouldn't have been let out of his probation. Right?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute. He had been on magical probation for two years. She had no idea what he had done in those two years. Maybe he really had changed? Harry had told her that McGonagall said he had helped at the Castle and that he had become friends with Hagrid. Maybe it was time to find out just what Draco had done on his probation.

"Thanks for being honest. I am just confused by the whole situation and needed someone to talk to."

"You know you can talk to me any time, Hermione," Ginny gave Hermione's hand one last squeeze and let it go. The two of them chatted for some time about mundane topics, and Hermione was glad. Ginny understood that Hermione was done with the topic and would bring it up later when the witch had more time to process the situation. As for the death of her parents, Ginny was positive that Hermione did not want to talk anymore about it. She was sure that eventually Harry would let her know how Hermione was doing. It seemed like the only person Hermione felt comfortable talking to about things like that was Harry. Ginny had often wondered if this should make her feel jealous, but in the end she was just happy that Hermione had someone to talk to. Ginny knew how good of a listener Harry could be, and she was sure that Harry was not keeping things from her.

The two finished lunch and headed their separate ways.

Ginny pushed open the door to the little home that she and Harry shared. Harry should be home because he had the day off, and sure enough, she found him sitting in the kitchen drinking tea.

"How was lunch?" Harry asked, a pleasant smile lighting up his features. Ginny let out a long sigh, she kissed him softly, and took a seat at the table next to him.

Harry watched as she lowered her head gently to the table, her red hair splaying out around her.

"What happened?"

Ginny wasn't sure where to start. "Hermione found out last night that he mum and dad died."

Harry jerked in the chair next to her, his hand automatically falling to her back and rubbing comforting circles. "Bloody hell. How is she handling it?"

"In her own way. You know Hermione…always dealing with things on her own, on her own terms. Honestly, I was surprised that she told me and not you, but I think the only reason she did was because of the second thing that happened."

"Something else happened?" Harry asked, his hand had moved to brush her hair just how he knew she liked it.

"Oh yes, something very strange. Strange enough that it had her all confused and tied in knots." Ginny raised her head, wanting to meet his eyes when she told him. "After she found out, there was someone there to comfort her."

"Sam?" Harry asked. They had heard nothing about Sam in the last while, and both were slightly glad for the fact. The werewolf had a bad temper, and neither wanted Hermione in the cross fire.

"Umm, no. Not Sam. This guy sat with her, held her while she cried, and comforted her with perfect words."

"Ok this sounds like no body I am aware of in her life. This wasn't a stranger was it? Because it should have been one of us with her."

Ginny reached out and grabbed hold of Harry's arm, stilling his hand on her head. "Oh it is someone we know, but not someone you would ever suspect."

"Ginny, just tell me."

"It was Malfoy."

"I'm sorry, I think I miss heard you, because I could swear that you just informed me that Malfoy comforted Hermione?"

Ginny grinned, her eyes twinkling. "No, you didn't hear wrong. Draco Malfoy, held a crying Hermione at night, in a park. Draco Malfoy comforted her when she was at her lowest. He actually made her feel better."

Harry was floored, he couldn't think of a response. Sure he had seen the change that Draco had obviously gone through, but to willing hold a crying Hermione Granger? A girl that he had called Mudblood all through school? A girl that he had sneer and jeered at for years? That just seemed like too much.

"She's all tied in knots. Asking me if people can really change. If Draco can really change. I think she felt something."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gin. This is Malfoy we are talking about. Hermione would never feel anything for a prat like him. I don't care if he is reformed; how could she ever fully forgive him for the things that he did to her?"

Ginny hummed softly, standing and wrapping her arms around his neck. "People change, Harry. I've changed, you've changed. Anyway, I'm sure that she is just upset, sad, and confused. I am sure that I just misread her. Don't you worry your pretty little head. You are not going to lose her to Malfoy."

**A/N: You have reached the end of yet another chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought! **


End file.
